Akhirnya kutemukan
by nara madi
Summary: Chapter terakhir untuk Sebuah penyelesain
1. Chapter 1

Aloha...#Lambai-melambai

Orang baru datang ni

Tak ada kah sambutan untukku?#dibacok.

Ni fanfic pertama Saya dan langsung memenuhi request dari Nu_chan,mungkin sebagai balasan karna ia telah memenuhi request Saya.

Jadi maaf kalo agak kaga jelas,semoga kalian suka.

Mohon kerja samanya ya...

Kritik,saran,review,flame,opini,pendapat d-el-el diterima dengan lapangan bola(baca:lapang dada).

Ya udah gak banyak ngomong

**MEMPERSEMBAHKAN**

**Disclamer :Naruto Tetap Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ShikaTema**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Rated : T (Perubahan rated bisa saja terjadi,kapan pun & dimana pun)**

**Summary : **

**Temari,seorang wanita yang belum bisa menikmati sekolahnya ****di Konoha High School dengan tidak di sekolah Temari yang statusnya masih jomblo tak lepas dari godaan-godaan di sekolahnya.**

**Saat isthirahat pun Temari bingung mau kemana untuk bebas dari pria-pria mesum, sebelumnya Temari menikmati waktu isthirahatnya penuh dengan kata-kata dan kalimat godaan khas pria.**

**Yang ia inginkan:**

** dari godaan-godaan tersebut.**

**2.M****enemukan tempat yang bebas dari laki-laki untuk menghabiskan waktu isthirahatnya.**

**Apakah Temari akan bebas dari godaan-godaan di Konoha High School?**

**Apakah Temari akan menemukan tempat terbaik untuk menikmati waktu isthirahatnya?**

**RnR**

_**Akhirnya Kutemukan**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Sabtu,22 September ...**_

_**06.30 am**_

Konoha High School adalah sekolah yang terkenal di Jepang, murid-muridnya yang super bandel, guru-guru yang mesum dan galaknya yang terkenal.

Pelajaran yang membosankan dan merupakan obat tidur paling mujarab bagi para siswa-siswa yang ada disana, dinding dan meja yang menjadi tempat gambar favorit bagi mereka si tangan jahil.

Toilet yang super busuk karna ulah murid-murid yang jorok, siswanya juga yang tak kalah mesum dengan gurunya, siswinya yang senang menyumbat lubang saluran toilet dengan -b_ippph-_ #_disensor#_.

Itulah yang membuat Konoha High School begitu terkenal hingga belahan dunia.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya murid-murid Konoha High School telah memenuhi jalan, ada yang sendirian, berdua, bertiga, berempat, berlima, berenam sampai bilangan n yang Author pun gak tau berapa berakhirnya.

Ada yang dengan jalan kaki, bersepeda dan menggunakan kendaraan bermotor kebanggaan mereka yang merupakan hasil jerih payah sendiri dalam memeras dan memelas kepada orang tua.

Dengan sepeda kesayangannya wanita paruh baya ini menyusuri jalanan menuju sekolahnya, ia lebih memilih menggunakan sepeda untuk menjauhi makhluk yang sangat dibencinya,karna biasanya jika berjalan kaki pasti banyak yang jahil menggodanya.

Makhluk yang dimaksud adalah laki-laki, laki-laki yang berperawakan mesum dengan tatapan menggoda dan senyum setannya serta rayuan gombalnya yang sangat tidak enak di dengar telinga.

**06.46 am**

16 menit perjalanan Konoha High School tertampang didepan mata si kuncir empat, ya...ia (si kuncir empat) telah sampai di sekolahnya tepatnya di pintu gerbang sekolah.

Sekolah yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan, tiap harinya tak lepas dari laki-laki yang selalu saja karna ia belum mempunyai seorang pacar dan karna itu juga lah ia tak luput dari ajakan-ajakan siswa-siswa Konoha High Scholl untuk pacaran.

Tapi terlepas dari itu ia juga menyadari bahwa ia tetap harus bersekolah demi cita-citanya yang tinggi, lagi pula hanya tinggal beberapa bulan saja untuk menyelasaikan sekolahnya di Konoha High School,apa salahnya sedikit bertahan disana.

Statusnya yang masih sendiri alias jomblo sebenarnya ingin juga berpacaran, ya..kapan lagi menikmati masa muda ini.

"Tapi jika dengan otak mesum? _OH NO_!"batinnya berteriak dengan sombong menggunakan bahasa asing.

Wanita yang dimaksud diatas adalah Temari, salah satu murid di Konoha High School dari begitu banyak murid yang ada disana.

Ya...Temari adalah murid kelas 3 di Konoha High -adiknya, Gaara dan Kankuro ada di kelas 2, Gaara yang terkenal pendiam dan sok cool _#dihajar GaaraFans#_ dan Kankuro yang entah terkenal dari segi apa_#ditangkap kujutsu#_.

Kelas mereka yang berhadapan mempermudah Temari, sang kakak untuk selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik adik-adiknya.

"Fuh... Semoga hari ini para makhluk itu tak menggodaku lagi" ujar Temari pelan memasuki gerbang sekolah dan menuju kelasnya.

Kelasnya tidak begitu jauh dan ia pun gak terlambat pada hari ini, tapi ia tampak tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya untuk menghindari secepatnya panggilan yang menurutnya adalah godaan-godaan dari makhluk yang menurutnya seharusnya terkutuk sejak zaman Fir'aun kemaren _#Jiaaah...Kenal juga Temari ma Fir'aun #_.

"Hufth... Sampai juga" cakap Temari.

Temari melirik di sebrang kelasnya terlihat sosok yang gak asing dimata Temari lagi, ya...dua orang yang adalah adik-adiknya, Gaara dan Kankuro yang sudah duluan sampai di sekolah.

"Gaara, Kankurou lekas masuk" teriak Temari.

" yo...Neechan "jawab Kankuro.

Sedangkan Gaara tetap saja stay cool tanpa menjawab perintah Kakaknya itu.

**07.00 am**

**#****Saya selaku Author akan menyampaikan bahwa bel di Konoha High School sekarang sedang rusak#**

**Jadi:**

**1**

**Bersiap-siap lah kalian para reader**

**2**

**Udah beli penyum****bat telinga?**

**2,5**

**Kalo belum beli**

**cepet beli**

**3**

"SEMUANYA CEPAT MASUK, JIKA MASIH TERLIHAT KALIAN BERADA DILUAR KELAS, LIHAT SAJA APA YANG AKAN TERJADI"

Suara dibalik toa-toa yang ada disetiap sudut sekolah, sebuah teriakan yang bisa memecahkan gendang telinga dan kambuhnya penyakit jantung.

Tidak lain itu datangnya dari kepala sekolah yang paling galak tepatnya bagi seorang wanita, Tsunade sama.

Suara ricuh terdengar dilantai gedung sekolah setelah mendengar perintah dari kepala , Gaara, Kankurou dan siswa-siswa lainnya segera masuk, sebelum mereka mandapat hukuman dari Kepala sekolahnya itu.

Baru 3 langkah saja Temari memasuki kelasnya, Temari sudah mendapat sambutan yang menurutnya tak layak untuknya.

"Pagi cantik..."ucap seorang pria yang duduk di barisan kedua pojok di dekat pintu.

Temari langsung menuju tempat duduknya, membuang mukanya dan menunggu guru yang akan memberikan mereka sesuatu(baca:pelajaran).

Jam pertama,Temari harus berkelut dengan angka-angka dan dilanjutkan jam kedua dengan pelajaran bahasa indonesia bersama sensei Kurenei.

Selang beberapa menit guru yang di tunggu datang, Kakashi adalah guru matematika di Konoha High school, dengan rambut peraknya dan selalu dengan masker di mulutnya membawa beberapa buku dan alat tulis berupa spidol dan pulpen.

**10.02 am**

Tak terasa waktu isthirahat telah tiba, Temari segera keluar dari kelasnya membawa coklat bekalnya dari rumahnya untuk mengisi perutnya meninggalkan bangku dan mejanya guna mencari tempat menghindar dari cowok-cowok mesum yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Temari bergegas tanpa tujuan, di pikirannya ia hanya ingin ke suatu tempat yang bebas dari laki-laki mesum, itu saja.

"Hari ini aku harus nemuin tempat yang bisa ngabisin waktu isthirahatku dengan tenang tanpa ada ganggauan dari makhluk terkutuk lagi "ujar Temari sambil melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Tapi dimana ? di kelas! Hmm masih saja ada yang datang, di kantin!tak selera aku makan disana, apalagi disana aku lebih banyak mendapatkan godaan dibanding di kelas, di Perpustakaan!hari ini aku lagi malas kesana, apalagi ketemu ama penjaganya, Genma si mesum_#dibantai Genma community#_ " tambah temari .

Temari terhenti seraya berpikir kemana ia harus melangkahkan kakinya, entah apa yang membuat Temari melirik keatas genteng sekolahnya, tersirat senyum dibibir Temari.

Sesaat Temari langsung berlari meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, seakan memberi tanda bahwa Temari sudah tau kemana Ia harus pergi.

Selang beberapa menit Temari telah sampai di sebuah tempat, tempat yang menurutnya begitu layak untuk menghabiskan waktu isthirahatnya.

Hijau, sejuk, rindang begitulah perumpamaan untuk sebuah bukit yang ada di belakang sekolah Konoha High School ini.

Temari menghirup angin segar dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput, menutup matanya sejenak.

Kemudian ia terbangun membuka matanya, senyum manis yang tadi tercetak lagi di bibirnya.

"INI ADALAH TEMPAT YANG TEPAT, AKU BEBAS..."teriak Temari sekuatnya sampai membangunkan Dewa Zeus yang sedang tidur.

Tapi tak untuk satu makhluk yang ada disana, ia masih bisa terlelap dalam tidurnya walaupun Temari berteriak seperti tadi. Makluk yang Temari belum tau keberadaannya, makhluk yang sebenarnya ada disekitarnya,Temari belum tahu kalo saja bukan hanya ia saja yang berada disana.

Temari berlari kecil diatas rumput yang hijau, menikmati isthirahatnya yang baru ini ia rasakan begitu indahnya.

DUAGGGHH...

Temari terjatuh, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya jelas Temari menyadari kalau yang membuatnya jatuh bukanlah batu atau gundukan tanah keras.

"Aduh...terkutuk lah apa yang telah membuat aku seperti ini "Temari mengutuk.

Temari melihat kebelakang tubuhnya memastikan apa yang telah membuatnya terjatuh, terlihat sesosok yang tak ingin ia jumpai disaat seperti ini yang mungkin saja akan merusak nikmatnya isthirahat yang baru saja ia rasakan.

Seorang dengan rambut nanas lah yang dapat di tangkap oleh matanya, dipikiran Temari langsung berpikir bahwa ia akan dapat godaan, senyuman dan gombalan dari Si rambut nanas tersebut.

Si rambut nanas tersebut membangkitkan tubuhnya dan menguap dengan lebarnya, tak memperdulikan apa yang ada didepannya dan mengucek dua buah matanya dengan tangan-tangannya.

"Wanita merepotkan, menggangu tidur siangku saja "ujar laki-laki tersebut.

"Ha...?Kau saja yang aneh, kenapa tidur ditempat seperti ini? "balas Temari.

"Aneh katamu!"timpal laki-laki tersebut dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Kau tahu! ini adalah caraku menikmati waktu isthirahatku, orang memiliki caranya masing-masing menikmati waktu isthirahatnya, dan ini adalah caraku ini aneh, tapi Kau harus bisa menghormatiku,dari makna sebuah keadilan Aku juga akan menghormati kehidupanmu " tambahnya.

Suasana menjadi hening, setelah perkataan laki-laki tersebut selesai, bibir Temari terkunci tak mampu membalas perkataan laki-laki tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ucapan Si rambut nanas tadi benar.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana Kau menikmati waktu isthirahatmu? "Ujar si rambut nanas melepas keheningan.

Temari terdiam seribu dua belas bahasa, tak tau mau dijawab apa pertanyaan tersebut, benar saja Temari belum mendapatkan waktu isthirahat terbaiknya selama di Konoha High School, selalu penuh dengan godaan laki-laki.

"Tak ingin menjawab atau belum menemukan cara untuk menikmati waktu isthirahatmu?"tambah Si nanas.

"Jadi kenapa kau ada disini?"tanya Si nanas sambil memperbaiki posisinya duduk dengan kedua tangan yang menopang tubuhnya.

"Ha..hma anu..." Temari langsung ling-lung dibuatnya.

"Aku mau makan disini"ucap Temari reflek mengeluarkan coklat di kantong seragamnya.

Temari membagi dua coklat yang baru saja diambilnya dari kantong seragamnya.

"Mau?" tawar Temari

"Coklat..?hmm..tak buruk juga" ujar Si nanas. (ha..bingung juga nih masa' si nanas,ayo Temari setidaknya berkenalan lah dulu sehingga author ni bisa menyisipkan namanya,bukan si nanas _#Author frustasi dengan kata si nanas#_)

"Ternyata kau menyukai coklat juga ya, coklat yang rasanya sangat manis dan menggoda, hmmm mpp"ujar Temari sambil menikmati coklatnya.

"Ya..! tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatku menyukai coklat "

Temari langsung bingung dengan tatapan yang ingin mengetahui kelanjutan ucapan si nanas tersebut.

"_Flavanols" _sambung si nanas

Temari tambah bingung dengan kata asing yang barusan di ucapkan teman bicaranya.

"Pasti Kau tak mengetahuinya, dapat terlihat jelas dari _flavanols_ adalah salah satu senyawa yang terdapat di coklat._Flavanols_ merupakan bagian senyawa kimia yang disebut _polyphenols_ dan bekerja meningkatkan aliran darah ke setidaknya dengan aliran darah yang makin besar ke otak, setidaknya Kita dapat mengoptimalkan fungsi otak"si nanas menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar

Temari hanya bengong dengan penjelasan si nanas, sebelumnya Temari hanya mengetahui bahwa coklat itu manis dan enak.

Temari berdecak kagum sesaat dan berkat penjelasan si nanas, Temari setidaknya mendapatkan sebuah ilmu dari orang yang belum Ia kenali namanya itu.

" Hmmm...sudahlah aku mau kembali kekelas, jam selanjutnya sebentar lagi dimulai"ujar si nanas seraya beranjak dari tempatnya.

Temari tersadar dan melihat jam tangannya telah hampir menunjukkan jam 10.15 dan benar apa yang dikatakan nanas tersebut,sebentar lagi jam selanjutnya tersontak kaget, Si nanas tersebut sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

"Hey...Aku belum mengatahui siapa namamu? "teriak Temari.

Panggil saja Aku Shikamaru, wanita merepotkan "jawabnya,terus berjalan meninggalkan Temari"

"Kau masih mau berdiam disana?kau ingin dihukum ya...?"Sambungnya.

"Ya..."jawab Temari bergegas beranjak dari tempatnya.

Temari mengikuti langkah kaki Shikamaru, terlihat Shikamaru yang berjalan dengan kedua tangan dibelakang lehernya.

"Sungguh cara berjalan yang aneh "ujar itu juga caranya menikmati perjalanannya?"sambung temari membuat pertanyaan sendiri.

Dengan sedikit berlari Temari telah berada disebelah Shikamaru dan berjalan bersama.

Perkenalkan, Aku Temari murid kelas 3 Konoha High School "Temari langsung nyodorin tangannya ke Shikamaru"

"Hmm...Seniorku ternyata "jawab Shikamaru tanpa membalas uluran tangan,tanda perkenalan dari Temari.

"Ha...Senior!kelas berapa lu...? "tanya Temari.

"Kelas 2 "Shikamaru menjawab.

"Berarti tentulah dirimu kenal dengan Gaara dan Kankurou" tanya Temari lagi.

"Ada apa dengan mereka, tentulah aku kenal dengan mereka,murid yang lumayan merepotkan"jawab Shikamaru lagi.

"Apa...?Merepotkan katamu, Mereka adik-adikku "Temari menjawab dengan emosi yang ditahannya.

"Kau Kakaknya?pantas kau juga terlihat merepotkan"jawab Shikamaru,melarikan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong saku celananya.

"Hee.."Temari hanya manyun dengan perkataan Shikamaru

Tak terasa pembicaraan mereka telah mengantarkan mereka sampai dihalaman sekolah tanpa menuju persimpangan kelas mereka sebelum berpisah disana.

"AYO MASUK ANAK-ANAK..."suara kepala sekolah dibalik toa-toa.

"Udah masuk ni, lain kali jangan ganggu tidur siangku lagi"ujar Shikamaru.

"Udah, sono pergi"jawab Temari sewot

Shikamaru segera menuju kelasnya masih dengan menguap, sepertinya tak nyenyak tidurnya hatinya hanya terpikir segera sampai dimejanya dan melanjutkan misinya sebagai Tukang tidur.

Fyu...Plok(kagak tau suara batu jatuh sih)Sebuah batu kecil, tepat mengenai kepala Shikamaru.

"Itu balasan karna Kau menyebutku Merepotkan, weeekkk"Ejek Temari dengan lidah menjulur.

Shikamaru hanya bisa memegang kepalanya menuju kelasnya, merasakan sakit yang lumayan menurutnya dan berpikir kalo membalasnya sekarang tiada guna, hanya akan mendapatkan hukuman saja bila Ia meladeni wanita merepotkan seperti Temari. Sedangkan Temari tertawa kemenangan menuju kelasnya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Note : chapter selanjutnya ada hubungannya dengan ultahnya Shikamaru**

Huwa.. Fic pertama udah selesai,kependekan kayaknya ya..?

Gimana gaje kan...?

Maklumi saja lah !

Chapter pertama ni belum ada romancenya kan?

Kemungkinan romance bakal muncul dichapter 2 atau lagi mikir buat romance yang menarik, doain ya...

Semoga kalian suka ma fic ini dan mau menanti chapter-chapter selanjutnya dari saya.

Nu_chan, maaf ya kalo gak seperti yang diharapkan.

Alhamdulillah! Reviewnya jangan lupa, semoga jadi batu loncatan buat saya kedepan

**REVIEWWWW**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai...Saya datang lagi, masih dengan fic saya satu-satunya.

Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak atas yang telah bersedia membaca dan review fic Saya ini.

Terus maafkan atas typo yang masih banyak, kalimat yang gak nyambung dan atas adanya kehilangan beberapa kalimat dalam chapter pertama kemarin.

Entah apa yang membuat beberapa kalimat sampai hilang, padahal dalam file saya kalimatnya lengkap semua.

Saya coba replace berulang-ulang kali, tak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Ya..jadinya masih seperti kemaren dengan beberapa kalimat yang hilang.

Saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang masih banyak di chapter pertama kemaren dan mencoba agar kesalahan yang sama tak terulang di dalam chapter kedua ini, kalo tidak ya..meminimalisir saja.

Sudahlah ayo menuju chapter kedua.

**WARNING : Typo, gaje, super aneh**

**MEMPERSEMBAHKAN**

**Disclamer :Naruto Tetap Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ShikaTema**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Rated : T (Perubahan rated bisa saja terjadi,kapan pun & dimana pun)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

**RnR**

_**Akhirnya Kutemukan**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sabtu,22 September ...**_

**10.18 am**

**Temari POV**

"Ha...cepet bener tu sensei."

Temari langsung bergegas menuju kelasnya, tak ingin jika senseinya lebih duluan masuk kedalam kelas.

"Hosh..hosh..untung saja" Temari menghela nafas di mejanya.

Baru sebentar saja seorang guru dengan kostum berwarna hijau elastis itu telah sampai di kelas, setelah sampai di mejanya sensei yang satu ini berpose dengan memberikan jempol dan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Ayo...anak-anak! hari ini hari yang cerah, bakar semangat kalian seperti kalian membakar zat-zat buruk yang ada dalam tubuh kalian di lapangan nanti " cakap sensei yang diketahui bernama Maito Gai dengan penuh semangat.

Temari tersontak kaget, ia baru ingat kalau jam terakhir ini adalah jam olahraga. Temari melihat teman-teman di kelasnya yang telah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian olahraga, hanya Temari yang belum mengenakan pakaian olahraganya.

"Hei...Temari! kenapa kau belum mengganti pakaianmu" tanya senseinya dengan telunjuk mengarah pada Temari.

"Ho..anu. .itu.."

"Temari.. sepuluh kali _push up _untukmu, sekarang cepat ganti pakaianmu dan yang lain langsung turun ke lapangan, kita akan senam sehat di hari yang cerah ini."

Seisi kelas langsung keluar kelas mengikuti gurunya dan disertai dengan wajah _sweatdrop_, mengingat gerakan-gerakan senam yang dibuat gurunya ini sangat aneh. Sedangkan Temari pun langsung menuju toilet untuk bertukar pakaian disana.

" hufth...10 gerakan _push up_, merepotkan!."

Temari langsung mengingat Shikamaru si pemilik rambut nanas setelah mengucapkan kata merepotkan dan mulai menyalahkan Shikamaru atas hukuman _push up _yang didapatnya.

"Huh...ini semua gara-gara si nanas itu, kalau saja aku tak bertemu dengannya tadi, setidaknya aku bisa lebih cepat sampai di kelas dan bertukar pakaian sebelum Gai sensei masuk."

Temari meremas-remas pakaian olahraganya sambil mengutuk pemilik rambut nanas tersebut.

**10.28 am**

Temari berlari menuju lapangan guna mengharapkan sebuah absen dari senseinya itu, lagi pula siapa yang mau ikut senam dengan gerakan aneh nan gaje tersebut.

"Te..mari.."

"Ya..ya..aku tau sensei" jawab Temari dengan mengambil posisi _push up _di lapangan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dan tentunya dengan tidak ikhlasnya Temari mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan topangan kedua tangannya diatas tanah dan menghitung hingga angka sepuluh.

"huh..."

"Temari..ambil posisimu sekarang, senam akan kita mulai" perintah Gai.

"Ya..ya..ya" jawab Temari malas.

**End Temari POV**

**Shikamaru POV**

Shikamaru berjalan dengan malasnya menuju ruangan guru, hendak menanyakan kemana senseinya yang hampir setengah jam ini belum masuk-masuk juga.

" Merepotkan saja menjadi ketua kelas, hoahmpp.."

Shikamaru telah sampai di depan ruangan guru dan langsung mengecek daftar guru yang piket hari ini.

"Shikamaru" ujar seseorang guru yang bernama Yamato.

Shikamaru memutar arah kepalanya kebelakang mencari-cari siapa yang telah memanggil namanya.

"Oh..sensei! sensei yang piket hari ini bukan?"

"Oh..ya, Shikamaru! jam ini kelasmu belajar bersama Asuma Sensei kan..? baru sensei ingat kalau ada tugas dari Asuma."

"Ini, Asuma tak bisa masuk hari ini. Tugasnya dikumpulkan saat pulang nanti ya.. " ujar Yamato dengan memberikan selembaran tugas pada Shikamaru.

"Hm..tugas ya..,baiklah sensei."

Shikamaru beranjak pergi dari ruangan guru menuju kelasnya sambil membaca-baca selembaran tugas tadi. Shikamaru mengeluarkan pulpen di dalam saku celananya dan mulai menulis diatas selembaran tugas tadi.

"Dengan ini tak ada yang bisa membangunkan tidurku" ucap Shikamaru dengan memberikan tanda titik di lembaran tugas tadi.

**10.41 am**

"Bagaimana Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto si rambut jabrik bewarna kuning.

"Ya..bagaimana Shikamaru?" ucap segerombolan wanita(Ino, Tenten dan Sakura) dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Yamato sensei bilang, Asuma Sensei tak bisa masuk hari ini."

"YEAH..." teriak seisi kelas dengan girangnya.

"Dan ini ada tugas. Sebelum pulang semua tugas ini sudah dikumpulkan" tambah Shikamaru dengan menunjukkan selembaran tugas kepada siisi kelas.

Seisi kelas seketika menjadi _sweatdrop_, baru sebentar saja mereka mendapat berita gembira sedetik kemudian berita buruk datang tanpa diundang.

"Hinata! bisa tolong dicatat tugas ini di papan tulis" pinta Shikamaru pada sekretaris kelasnya.

"Ba..iklah."

Shikamaru memberikan tugas tersebut pada hinata dan beranjak menuju mejanya.

"Shi..kamaru? "ucap Hinata ingin bertanya.

"Oh ya, disana sudah aku tulis juga jawabannya, jadi jangan bangunkan tidurku untuk bertanya-tanya lagi tentang tugas tersebut" ucap Shikamaru memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Yeah...Bagus Shikamaru, tak salah kalau kami memilih kau sebagai ketua kelasnya" kata Kiba disertai gonggongan anjing peliharaannya.

"Sasuke dan Neji, masalah keamanan aku serahkan pada kalian."

"Hn" Sasuke dan Neji memberikan respon yang sama atas perintah ketua kelasnya tersebut.

"Chouji, tolong buatkan tugasku ya..! aku mau tidur dulu" pinta Shikamaru kepada teman sebangkunya.

"Tenang saja, serahkan kepadaku."

"Hm..terima kasih Chouji."

Shikamaru langsung membenamkan wajahnya di mejanya dan mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Zzz..

**End Shikamaru POV**

**Normal POV**

**11.23 am**

Kini suara ricuh telah mengisi ruangan kelas dua ini, tugas yang diberikan telah terkumpul semua di depan meja guru. Kini hanya tinggal menunggu jamnya berakhir yang sekitar kurang dari 30 menit lagi.

Sebagian ada yang sudah pulang duluan, kini hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang sedang berdiskusi membahas sesuatu dan tentunya dengan ketua kelasnya yang masih enak-enakan tidur di mejanya.

"Bagaimana Sakura, kuenya sudah siap bukan?" tanya Naruto

"Kau tenang saja Naruto " jawab Ino atas pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Sekarang kuenya dimana emangnya?" tanya Sai disertai senyum tanpa arti khasnya.

"Ada di dalam mobilnya pacarku, Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura.

"Terus strateginya bagaimana?" Tenten ikut bertanya.

"Begini, sebelum jam pulang saat Shikamaru ngantarin tugas kita ke Yamato sensei. Neji, Gaara dan Sasuke ngambil tu kue di mobil. Terus Lee, Chouji, Kiba, dan Naruto ngambil air dengan ember yang ada di toilet buat nyiram Shikamaru, setelah diguyur kita serang dengan tepung dan telur. Kemudian baru kita kasi surprise dengan kuenya" Sakura menjelaskan.

"Ok..baiklah.." Kiba dan Naruto menjawab dengan semangatnya.

"Tenten, Ino! Tepung dan telornya udah siap kan" tanya sakura.

"Sudah donk.."

Sasuke,Gaara, Kankurou dan Neji masih diam saja, sepertinya mereka tak ingin ikut acara seperti ini.

"10 menit lagi waktu pulang" Ujar Kankurou.

"Chouji, sekarang bangunkan Shikamaru, suruh dia nganterin tugas-tugas kita ke Yamato sensei." Perintah Sakura.

"Shikamaru..bangun..!" Chouji menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru.

"Ada apa Chouji...?"

Shikamaru membuka paksa matanya, mengucek bola matanya dan bersandar pada sandaran yang ada dikursinya, menguap lebar dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal.

" Tugas sudah dikumpulkan semua. Sekarang sebagai ketua kelas harus mengantarkannya ke ruangan guru."

"Kenapa tidak kau suruh Sasuke saja Chouji..,Merepotkan saja".

Shikamaru kemudian beranjak mengambil tugas-tugas di meja guru kemudian nyelonong meninggalkan kelas.

"Tugas ini diletakkan dimana sensei?" tanya Shikamaru pada Yamato yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas.

" Oh..Shikamaru! letakkan disana saja" jawab Yamato dengan menunjuk sebuah meja.

"Besok biar sensei yang akan memberikan tugasnya pada Asuma sensei"

"Baiklah sensei" ucap Shikamaru meletakkan semua tugas yang dibawanya.

"Semuanya, kalian sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang" ujar Tsunade-sama lewat sebuah pengeras suara yang ada di ruangannya.

"Sudah waktunya pulang Shikamaru, hati-hati dijalan" nasehat Yamato.

"Ya..sensei, jangan lupa sensei sampaikan kepada Tsunade-sama untuk cepat memperbaiki bel sekolah ini."

Shikamaru beranjak pergi dari ruangan guru, sedangkan Yamato hanya menaikkan alisnya atas pernyataan Shikamaru tadi.

"Bodohnya aku, kenapa tidak langsung membawa tasku tadi, hoahmpp..harus ke kelas lagi. Me-re-pot-kan."

Shikamaru menuju kelasnya tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi terhadapnya.

**11.43 am**

" Shikamaru sudah datang " ucap Naruto yang mengintip di jendela kelas.

"Ayo semuanya siap-siap" Sakura memimpin teman-temannya.

Kiba, Naruto, Chouji dan Lee siap dengan seember air di tangannya, sedangkan Ino siap dengan tepung terigunya, Sakura dan Tenten juga sudah _ready_ dengan dua buah telor di masing-masing tangannya.

Sedangkan Kankurou, Gaara, Sasuke, Sai, Shino dan Neji hanya duduk di kursi sambil menjaga kue ulang tahun yang akan diberikan kepada ketua kelasnya tersebut.

Shikamaru membuka pintu kelasnya dan seketika saat itu Kiba, Naruto, Chouji dan Lee langsung mengarahkan seember air masing-masing miliknya.

**GYURR**

Shikamaru pun kuyup dibuatnya, belum sempat Shikamaru bertanya "ada apa ini?" Ino langsung menumpahkan tepung terigunya di atas kepala Shikamaru dan dengan sigap setelah Ino, Sakura dan tenten pun memecahkan telor diatas kepala Shikamaru.

"Hei..ada apa ini ha..?" Shikamaru menanyakan apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya terhadap dirinya.

" OMEDETOU SHIKA-KUN " Teriak Naruto dkk

"i..ni Shi..kamaru."

Hinata menyodorkan kue tar berbentuk segiempat dengan lilin berangka 17 di depan Shikamaru.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Shikamaru segera menutup matanya membuat sebuah permohonan di dalam hatinya, setelah itu Shikamaru langsung meniup api diatas lilin yang berangka 17 tadi.

" Kuenya untuk kalian saja."

Shikamaru menuju mejanya dan mengambil tasnya meninggalkan teman-temannya, wajah teman-temannya membuat tanda tanya besar atas tingkah Shikamaru.

"Hu..sama seperti tahun kemarin, selalu cuek. Ketua kelas aneh!" ucap Sakura mengejek.

"Ayo..Naruto, kita selesaikan kue ini" ucap Kiba dengan sendok ditangannya.

Dengan tubuh putih penuh tepung dan pakaiannya yang tak layak pakai lagi untuk pulang ke rumah Shikamaru melangkah menuju toilet berniat untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Argghhh pakai apa aku pulang nanti, apa dengan pakaian seperti ini" Shikamaru berpikir-pikir.

Di depan toilet Shikamaru berpapasan dengan wanita yang ditemuinya di bukit belakang sekolah saat isthirahat tadi.

Temari baru saja selesai mengganti pakaian olahraganya, ia tak mau pulang dengan pakaian yang penuh keringat.

Temari belum pulang karena tadi baru menyelesaikan piketnya untuk hari senin, jadi untuk hari senin ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk pergi lebih awal.

"He...wkwkw, kenapa lu ..?."

"Bukan urusan bagi seorang wanita merepotkan sepertimu."

Mata Shikamaru langsung menatap pada pakaian olahraga di tangan Temari.

"Pakaian itu punyamu?" Shikamaru menunjuk pakaian olahraga Temari.

"Ya iya lah, lu kira punya nenek lu."

"Boleh aku pinjam?"

"Pinjam..?"

" Kau lihat pakaianku sekarang ini, tak mungkin aku pulang dengan pakaian seperti ini."

Temari merasa kasihan juga pada Shikamaru melihat kondisinya saat ini.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus cuci dengan detergen dan pewangi yang terbaik, jangan lupa di setrika dengan pelicin kemudian kembalikan dengan lipatan yang rapi. PAHAM !.

"Ya..ya."

Shikamaru mengambil pakaian olahraga Temari dan langsung masuk ke toilet untuk membersihkan diri.

**12.23 pm**

Shikamaru selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari toilet, matanya terbelalak karna wanita merepotkan kuncir empat masih ada di depan toilet.

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Ye..terserah aku donk."

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang sekarang, oh ya terima kasih atas pakaian ini".

Shikamaru meninggalkan Temari dan segera beranjak ingin pulang, dengan cara jalan yang masih sama seperti yang Temari lihat saat pertama kali jumpa.

"Huh..parah banget ni cowo, pasti gak ada wanita yang mau jadi pacarnya. Kalo gitu aku juga mau pulang ah.." cakap Temari menuju parkiran sepedanya.

Temari mengayuh sepedanya mengejar sosok si rambut nanas yang awalnya telah mendahuluinya tadi, sesaat Temari telah berjejeran dengan Shikamaru yang berjalan kaki.

Shikamaru langsung menaikkan alisnya atas kedatangan wanita merepotkan yang sekarang berbarengan dengannya.

"Kau pulang kearah mana?" Temari mulai pembicaraan tanpa mengayuh sepedanya lagi tapi mendorong sepedanya dengan kaki kirinya.

"Ke arah Konoha Star market". Jawab Shikamaru cuek.

"He..kok jarang terlihat, padahal arah rumahku juga lewat Konoha Star Market."

"Jelas saja, sebenarnya aku pulang dari sekolah biasanya jam 3 sore."

"Ngapain aja lu, keluyuran ya..?"

"Enak saja."

"Terus ngapain lagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh ya tadi ada apa sih ?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"He..? cowok macam apaan nih anak , baru kali ini aku nemuin cowok seperti dia" Hati temari berkata.

"Tak bisakah kau menghargai aku sebagai seniormu?"

Shikamaru tak merespon ucapan Temari tadi, malah Shikamaru dengan mudahnya menguap seperti menganggap tidak ada siapa-siapa disebelahnya.

"Cowok aneh, Pelit omongan, lebih parah dari cowok yang sering menggodaku" Hati Temari mengumpat.

"Oh ya, aku rasa sepedamu itu harus masuk bengkel. Rantai kelihatannya sudah kendur, perputaran antara _gear_ dan rantainya pun sudah memberikan suara yang aneh, aku yakin pasti bagian tersebut sudah berkarat" Shikamaru berkata saat Temari mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"He..?"

Temari kaget dan langsung melirik ke arah sepedanya yang sangat jarang ia rawat dan mungkin apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru itu benar.

"Dan satu lagi lihat jarak antara busa rem yang ada di ban depan dan belakang sepedamu, karna sering digunakan jarak busa tersebut sudah terlihat sedikit jauh. Aku yakin remmu tidak akan berfungsi maksimal."

"Ha..?" Lagi-lagi Temari tersontak kaget atas ucapan Shikamaru.

"Apa salahnya membuang sedikit uang untuk perbaikan sepedamu ini, aku tak ingin melihatmu terjatuh hanya gara-gara keadaan sepedamu yang tak terawat ini."

" ok, besok ku bawa ke bengkel ni sepeda" jawab Temari sewot.

**12.49 pm**

"Aku sampai" Shikamaru berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang sederhana.

"Jadi ini rumahmu ya..?"

"Bukan!"

"He..? jadi ni rumah siapa? Dan kenapa kau mengatakan 'aku sampai'."

"Ini bukan rumahku tapi ini rumah Tousan dan Kaasanku dan aku tinggal di dalam rumah mereka."

"Kan sama saja..!" lagi-lagi hati Temari mengumpat.

"Sudah lah, aku mau segera tidur ,oh ya sekali lagi terima kasih atas pakaiannya ini."

"Ya..sama-sama, kalau gitu aku juga mau ..."

Temari pun mulai mengayuhkan sepedanya dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru sudah tepar di kasurnya dengan pakaian olahraga milik Temari.

Zzz..

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Note : chapter 3 membahas tentang keingintahuan Temari terhadap Shikamaru, bagaimana dia bisa tau tentang **_**flavanols **_**yang ada di coklat dan bagaimana juga Shikamaru bisa tahu tentang keadaan sepedanya yang baru sekali ia lihat. **

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2.

Pasti masih ada saja typo dan kalimat yang rada-rada gak jelas.

Dan pasti belum ada yang menarik.

Jelas saja, di chapter kedua ini saya masih membahas pertemuan Temari dan Shikamaru di hari pertamanya.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian para reader jika Saya menargetkan 100 chapter, Jadi fanfic saya ini dalam 2 atau 3 chapter itu membahas 1 hari, mungkin alur percintaan antara mereka jadi terkesan lambat. Tapi perchapternya tentu berkaitan tentang perjalanan cinta mereka dan tentunya saya usahakan untuk mengupdate perchapternya setiap 1 atau 2 minggu paling lamanya.

Tapi yang Saya takutkan kalian merasa jenuh terhadap fic ini, jadi bagaimna bagusnya nih?

Ya udah Terima kasih atas yang telah membacanya saja tanpa meninggalkan review dan terima kasih juga kepada yang membaca dan meninggalkan reviewnya.

Ya udah tinggalkan review untukku.

REVIEWWW


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya terima kasih atas review kalian.

Dan gak banyak cincong.

Menuju Chapter 3.

**WARNING : Typo, gaje, makin aneh**

**MEMPERSEMBAHKAN**

**Disclamer :Naruto Tetap Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ShikaTema**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Rated : T (Perubahan rated bisa saja terjadi,kapan pun & dimana pun)**

**Gak suka, gak usah baca**

**RnR**

_**Akhirnya Kutemukan**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sabtu,22 September ...**_

**13.02 pm**

Temari memarkirkan sepedanya menandakan bahwa ia telah sampai di rumah, terlihat olehnya sepeda motor milik adiknya. Ia segera membuka pintu rumah dan mencari-cari sosok adik-adiknya.

"Apa pada tepar semua ?" ucap Temari yakin ketika ia tak mendapat sosok adik-adiknya di ruang tamu.

Temari langsung naik ke tingkat dua, berniat mengganti pakaian di kamarnya. Langkah demi langkah Temari malah memikirkan apa yang dikatakan pemilik rambut nanas hari ini kepadanya.

Mulai dari kata _flavanols, _wanita merepotkan, sampai kalimat berupa komentar terhadap keadaan sepedanya.

Setelah Temari mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendek, ia bertujuan hendak menuju kamar adik-adiknya. Dengan tujan ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan adik-adiknya saat ini.

Apa itu saja..? Temari juga bertujuan ingin bertanya kepada adik-adiknya tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Shikamaru saat di sekolah tadi yang membuat pakaian olahraganya harus menjadi tumbal atas kejadian tersebut.

"Kankuro."

Temari membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk lagi dan yang ia dapat hanyalah adiknya yang sedang mendengkur hebat di kasur.

"Ha..? parah."

Temari melirik di meja belajar adiknya, terlihat sebuah _handphone_ milik Kankuro tergeletak begitu saja.

Entah apa yang membuat pikiran Temari terlintas untuk mengecek _phonebook_ di _handphone _adiknya ini.

Temari dengan sedikit mengendap menuju meja belajar Kankuro, setelah sampai ia segera memainkan _handphone _Kankuro tanpa izin.

Temari membuka _menu_, kemudian menuju ke _phonebook _ dan menekan-nekan tombol bawah beberapa kali.

"Anko Sensei, Chouji..hm bukan, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, bukan..bukan..Sai, Sakura, bukan ini" ucap Temari pelan dengan terus menekan tombol bawah _handphone _Kankuro.

"Sasuke..hm.." Temari terus menekan tombol bawah.

"He.. 'Tukang tidur' ? "

Temari menemukan nama di _phonebook _Kankuro yang menurutnya tidak lazim dibanding nama-nama lain yang telah di ceknya barusan.

Karna penasaran Temari kemudian mengecek nomor yang bernama Tukang tidur tadi.

+**81**_**XXXXX5670**_

Karna Temari tak mengetahui kalau tukang tidur itu adalah nomor yang ia ingin cari-cari, ia kemudian menekan tombol _back_ kemudian melanjutkan pencariannya.

Temari terus mencari-cari sebuah nama dan akhirnya Temari kembali ke nama teratas yaitu Anko Sensei.

"Huh..tidak ada" ucap Temari setelah apa yang ia cari tak di temui.

Temari meletakkan _handphone _Kankuro ke tempat semula dengan wajah lesu.

"Sia-sia" ujar Temari keluar dari kamar Kankuro.

"Apa Gaara juga tepar ya..?" Temari melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Gaara yang ada di tingkat satu sambil membuat pertanyaan sendiri di dalam hatinya.

Temari mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara dan memanggil-mangil adiknya yang satu ini.

"Gaara apa kau tidur?"

Baru saja Temari ingin membuka pintu kamar Gaara namun Temari kalah cepat, Gaara lebih dulu membukanya, Temari langsung mendapat tatapan _deathglare _dari adiknya ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara dengan tatapan yang masih sama.

"Hm.. ada apa-apa."

"Kakak hanya ingin mengecek kamu Gaara, kirain kamu tidur kayak Kankuro" Tambah Temari.

Nyali Temari seketika ciut melihat _deathglare _adiknya.

Niatnya yang ingin bertanya tentang Shikamaru seketika hilang karna tatapan dari Gaara.

"Oh ya, sudah! Kakak mau ke kamar dulu" ucap Temari meninggalkan adiknya.

**13.39 pm**

Temari merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, masih memikirkan nanas dan nanas. Yang jelas bukan buah yang bersisik dan bermahkota seperti raja itu. Ia memikirkan Shikamaru dan Shikamaru.

"_Flavanols, _wanita merepotkan" pikiran Temari mengulang lagi apa yang tadi dipikirkannya.

Pikiran Temari sekarang sedang berkelut dengan rasa panasarannya terhadap Shikamaru.

"Kok Kankuro tak ada menyimpan nomor _handphone_nya Shikamaru sih ?"

Pikiran Temari bertanya-tanya terus dan selalu berkaitan dengan Shikamaru.

"Aha.." Temari memetikkan jarinya dan menuju komputer di meja belajarnya, sepertinya baru saja Temari mendapatkan sesuatu.

Temari langsung duduk dan menekan tombol power_ CPU _dan _monitor _komputernya. Temari langsung mengakses internet dengan modemnya dan langsung menuju ke _Google._

"S.h.i.k.a.m.a.r.u ."

Temari mengetik nama Shikamaru di dalam kotak pencarian _Google_. Kemudian menekan _Enter _di _keyboard_nya_._

"**Sekitar 550,000 hasil (0.7 detik) "**

Begitu banyak hasil yang ditemukan _Google _atas kata kunci Shikamaru.

"Busyet..mau mulai dari mana kalau sebanyak ini."

"Hm..begini saja " tambah Temari dan menggerakkan _mouse_nya ke kotak pencarian _Google _lagi dan mulai mengetik sebuah kalimat disana.

"S.h.i.k.a.m.a.r.u _s.i.t.e.:.k.o.n.o.h.a.h.i.g.h.s.c.h.o.o.l.c.o.m."_

Setelah _Enter _Temari akhirnya menemukan sosok yang dari tadi ia cari, Temari langsung mengklik pencarian paling atas oleh _Google _tadi.

Akhirnya Temari di hadapkan oleh profil singkat mengenai sosok yang ia cari dari tadi, Temari memainkan roda yang ada di _mouse_nya kebawah dan terus kebawah.

"Hm..ganteng juga ni anak" komentar Temari terhadap sebuah foto, yaitu foto Shikamaru.

"Nama: Shikamaru Nara,hm.."

"Tanggal lahir :29 september _**xxxx**_" tambah Temari menggerakkan roda di _mouse_nya terus kebawah.

"he..bukannya ini tanggal 29 september ?"

Temari segera mengecek di sudut kanan bawah komputernya, untuk memastikan apakah benar ini tanggal 29.

"benar kan..! hm.."

"Ouh..pantesan tadi tu anak"

"Pasti habis dikerjain" sambung Temari.

Temari terus menggerakkan roda _mouse_nya mencari-cari info lain tentang Shikamaru.

"AKHIRNYA KETEMU..." teriak Temari setelah mendapatkan nomor _handphone_ Shikamaru.

Temari langsung mengambil _handphone_nya yang ada di samping komputernya dan mencatat nomor Shikamaru yang tertera di halaman yang sedang ia baca.

"+**81**_**XXXXX5670"**_

"Shikamaru Nara" Temari menuliskan nama di _phonebook_nya persis dengan apa yang baru ia ucapkan.

**13.56 pm**

Temari meninggalkan komputernya dalam keadaan masih menyala, ia tak menyadari kalau masih banyak tentang Shikamaru selain nama, tanggal lahir dan nomor _handphone_.

Saat mendapatkan nomor _handphone _Shikamaru, Temari langsung berniat untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan ucapan ulang tahun kepada si pemilik rambut nanas tersebut.

Temari merebahkan lagi tubuhnya di kasur dan sekarang sambil menekan-nekan tombol _handphone_nya.

"Ucapan apa ya...?"

Temari bingung sendiri dengan ucapan seperti apa yang ingin ia kirim ke Shikamaru.

"hm..begini saja."

Temari mengetik kata-kata yang hanya berisi "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SHIKAMARU", setelah itu ia langsung menekan tombol _send._

Beberapa menit kemudian _handphone _Temari berdering menandakan ada sms yang masuk, segera Temari membuka kunci _handphone_nya.

"Mungkin ini balasan dari Shikamaru" hati Temari berkata saat Temari mulai membuka _inbox_nya.

**1 message received**

**From : +81XXXXX7811**

**22 september 14.09 pm**

"Temari, malam ini kan malam minggu. Maukah kau kencan denganku?"

Temari kaget dibuatnya dengan sms yang baru ia dapat, ia segera menghapus pesan tersebut di _inbox_nya. Entah dari siapa pesan itu, yang pasti itu adalah pesan dari makhluk yang sering Temari kutuk.

Temari melemparkan _handphone_nya ke kasur, itulah ungkapan kekesalannya terhadap sms yang baru saja masuk ke _inbox_nya.

"Kok aku tadi berharap itu adalah balasan sms dari Shikamaru sih..?"

Dengan melihat langit-langit di kamarnya Temari seraya berpikir tentang Shikamaru dan kenapa ia sampai-sampai berharap seperti itu.

"_Aku tak ingin melihatmu terjatuh hanya gara-gara keadaan sepedamu yang tak terawat ini_" Ucapan Shikamaru terlintas di kepala Temari.

"Tak ingin melihatku terjatuh?" Temari membuat pertanyaan sendiri lagi.

"Apa maksudnya?

"Perasaan apa ini?"

Temari mengacak-acak rambutnya, Temari memukul-mukul kepalanya memaksa apa yang ia pikirkan baru saja atas perasaan yang ia rasa pergi dari otaknya.

Temari menutup matanya dengan niat yang sama, agar perasan yang baru ia rasa pergi.

Zzz..

**S**

**K**

**I**

**P**

**T**

**I**

**M**

**E**

**19.06 pm**

Temari bergegas turun ke lantai bawah, tepatnya ke dapur. Perutnya sudah keroncongan minta diisi belum lagi dari tadi ia dipanggil-panggil oleh adik-adiknya untuk makan malam bersama.

"He..maaf kakak telat!" ucap Temari pada adik-adiknya mengambil posisi duduk di meja makan.

"Ayo..Itadakimasu! ucap Kankuro gak sabaran.

**19.23 pm**

"Kakak kekamar dulu ya" Temari meninggalkan adik-adiknya dengan membawa segelas susu.

"Kalau begitu aku juga" Kaknkuro ikut-ikutan.

Gaara tanpa ucapan sepatah pun juga meninggalkan meja makan, tentu dengan niat yang sama yaitu menuju kamarnya.

Seperti biasa Piring-Piring dan gelas-gelas kotor dibiarkan begitu saja diatas meja makan, beginilah jadinya jika tanpa orang tua yang mengawasi.

Temari meletakkan segelas susu yang ia bawanya diatas meja dan menyalakan komputernya lagi.

Temari memutar kursi belajarnya kebelakang karna merasakan ada yang kurang.

"_Handphone_..!_"_

Temari mengambil _handphone_nya yang tergeletak di kasur.

**1 message received**

**From : Shikamaru Nara (**+**81**_**XXXXX5670)**_

**22 september 18.54 pm**

Temari langsung membuka isi pesan yang entah baru saja masuk atau pesan yang sudah lama masuk disaat Temari tidur,mandi atau makan tadi.

"Terima kasih, wanita MEREPOTKAN?"

Begitulah isi pesan yang diterima Temari dari si rambut nanas.

"He..?Wanita merepotkan lagi? Apa dia tahu kalau aku yang mengirim sms ucapan tadi?" Temari bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hm apa mungkin semua wanita ia panggil dengan sebutan wanita merepotkan?"

Temari pun mengetik sms balasan ke Shikamaru.

"Hei..aku punya nama, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan wanita merepotkan!"

Temari mengirimkan pesan yang baru saja ia ketik ke Shikamaru.

Temari melirik ke arah komputernya, terlihat lagi foto Shikamaru yang menurutnya ganteng.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_nya bergetar dan mengeluarkan nada pertanda ada sms masuk.

"He..dari Shikamaru" ucap Temari bergegas membuka pesan tersebut.

"Ya..ya..Terima kasih Temari."

Lagi-lagi Temari kaget karna Shikamaru, kali ini dari sms Shikamaru yang barusan ia baca.

"Dari mana dia tahu, kalau yang sms dia adalah aku..ha..?"

"Apa dia punya indera ke enam?"

Temari makin penasaran tentang sesosok cowok yang baru ia kenal tadi pagi. Shikamaru si pemilik rambut nanas.

"Shikamaru..? siapa sebenarnya dia?"

"Apa benar dia punya indera keenam?"

Tangan Temari kini berpindah dan sekarang mulai menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_nya masih di halaman _._

Temari kemudian mendapatkan info rinci tentang siapa pemilik rambut nanas tersebut sebenarnya.

"Shikamaru ketua kelas..?" Temari sedikit tak percaya atas info yang baru saja ia dapat di halaman _._

Temari terus menggerakkan _mouse_nya turun kebawah mencari info terkait, apakah benar Shikamaru punya indera ke enam.

"Shikamaru adalah murid termalas di Konoha Highs School"

"Hobi bermain catur"

Terus dan terus Temari menggerakkan _mouse_nya kebawah halaman dan membaca setiap kata yang ada di halaman _._

"Ini dia" Ucap Temari.

"Shikamaru mempunyai kemampuan menganalisa terbaik di Konoha High School"

"Kemampuan menganalisa terbaik?" tanya Temari dengan terus melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Shikamaru merupakan kandidat kuat pengganti ketua OSIS pada tahun depan. Shikamaru mampu menggunakan dengan baik otak kiri dan kanannya secara maksimal."

**20.15 pm**

Temari akhirnya menyelesaikan membaca profil tentang Shikamaru, kini ia tahu siapa sebenarnya Shikamaru itu.

"Jadi bukan indera ke enam!"

Temari mengambil _handphone_nya yang ia lepaskan saat melakukan penelusuran tadi, kemudian menelpon seseorang.

**Tut...tut...tut...**

"He..? Kenapa lagi wanita merepotkan?" ucap seseorang yang di telpon Temari.

"Kau menggangu tidurku lagi tau!"

"Eh..ya..maaf Shikamaru"

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"oh..itu.., Aku hanya bingung dari mana kau tahu kalau yang sms itu adalah Aku?" tanya Temari

"He..? apa itu saja yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Iya"

"Sebenarnya itu kan hanya sebuah penarikan kesimpulan"

"Penarikan kesimpulan?"

"Kau tidak mengerti ya..?"

"Ho..oh"

"Begini, aku cuma menarik kesimpulan kalau yang mengirim sms itu adalah kau!"

"Alasannya?

"Itu mudah, petunjuk utamanya adalah nomor _handphone_mu"

"Nomor _handphone_?"

"Nomor _handphone_mu adalah **+81XXXXX1120, **4 angka di belakang nomormu adalah 1120"

"Terus?"

"Untungnya aku ingat nomor _handphone_ milikmu itu ada yang mirip sekali di _phonebook_ku, hanya berbeda 1 angka yaitu angka terakhir."

Temari masih mengeluarkan tanda tanya atas ucapan penjelasan Shikamaru, baginya itu tak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

"Yang meyakinkan aku untuk menarik kesimpulan kalau yang mengirim sms itu adalah kau adalah.." sambung Shikamaru.

"Adalah apa?" Temari memotong penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Yaitu di _phonebook_ku ada 2 nama yang punya nomor yang hampir mirip dengan nomormu, yaitu Kankuro dan Gaara. Kau mengatakan bahwa Gaara dan Kankuro adalah adik-adikmu, Gaara memiliki nomor _handphone _**+81XXXXX1121 **dan Kankuro **+81XXXXX1122**"

"Karna nomor kalian mirip jadi aku berpikir bahwa kalian membeli perdana tersebut disaat bersama."

"Jadi aku tarik kesimpulan bahwa yang sms akU adalah kau, dan ternyata benar."

"Oh..jadi begitu ternyata!"

"Ternyata benar kemampuan menganalisanya" ucap Temari dalam hati.

"Jadi apa ada lagi? Aku ingin segera tidur, aku sudah sangat mengantuk."

"Eh..Tunggu dulu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi"

"Apa lagi wanita merepotkan?"

"Apakah kau tahu dari mana aku mendapatkan nomormu?" tanya Temari.

"Jika kau salah panggil aku dengan nama Temari dan jika kau benar silahkan kau mau minta apa saja dariku" tantang Temari.

"Hoahmpp..merepotkan sekali. Jawabanku yang jelas bukan dari adikmu Kankuro atau Gaara. Jika kau memintanya pada mereka tentulah meraka akan meminta izin dahulu padaku"

" jadi?"

"Mungkin kau mencurinya diam-diam dari Gaara atau Kankuro!"

"Hm..begitu ya..?"

"Aku tidak yakin, Perkiraanku atas itu cuma 40 %, karna jika kau mencuri diam-diam tentulah kau tak akan menemukan nama Shikamaru di _phonebook_nya Kankuro, karna aku pernah mengecek kalau namaku di _handphone_nya Kankuro adalah tukang tidur dan sedangkan Gaara, aku yakin kau tak akan berani mencuri diam-diam darinya."

"Jadi jawabanmu apa ha..?"

"Jawabanku adalah situs !_" _

"Hm sudahlah aku mau tidur " tambah Shikamaru menutup teleponnya.

"He..kok diputusin sih" gerutu Temari.

Disaat Temari menggerutu, tiba-tiba _handphone_nya berdering.

**1 message received**

**From : Shikamaru Nara (**+**81**_**XXXXX5670)**_

**22 september 20.50 pm**

"Besok temui aku di bukit belakang sekolah, aku mau menagih janjimu tadi."

Setelah membaca sms dari Shikamaru, barulah Temari sadar kalau barusan ia baru saja kalah taruhan dengan si pemilik rambut nanas tersebut. Dimana ia harus melakukan apa saja yang diminta oleh Shikamaru dan parahnya lagi Shikamaru ingin menagihnya besok.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Apakah yang diminta Shikamaru pada Temari esok hari?**

**Apakah Temari sanggup melakukannya?**

Temukan semuanya di chapter 4.

Tapi di review dulu ya.

REVIEWWW


	4. Chapter 4

Saya sangat senang karena para reader mau menantikan chapter ke empat ini, Saya juga senang atas review yang Saya dapatkan walaupun hanya sedikit. Tapi dengan review kalian Saya merasa bersemangat untuk tetap melanjutkan chapter demi chapter dalam kondisi banyak tugas-tugas yang menumpuk.

Ya..sebentar lagi rasa penasaran kalian yang kemaren ada di chapter tiga akan terhapuskan.

Semoga para reader gak kecewa dengan apa yang saya ceritakan di chapter ke empat ini.

Semoga kalian puas.

Chapter 4 dimulai.

**WARNING : Typo, gaje, terlalu aneh**

**MEMPERSEMBAHKAN**

**Disclamer :Naruto Tetap Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ShikaTema**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Rated : T (Perubahan rated bisa saja terjadi,kapan pun & dimana pun)**

**Gak suka jangan baca, kalo gak tahu suka atau gak ya..dibaca aja deh dulu**

**RnR**

_**Akhirnya Kutemukan**_

_**Chapter 4  
><strong>_

_**Minggu, 30 September...**_

**10.05 am**

Temari berpenampilan ala kadarnya di hari minggu ini, ia sadar kalau ia hanya akan bertemu dengan cowok yang baru saja ia kenal sehari lalu di bukit belakang sekolah.

Bertemu pun dalam artian cuma menepati tahuran, kalau bukan karena taruhan tersebut tentulah Temari lebih memilih jalan-jalan di _weekend_nya ini.

"Uhh...kenapa sih aku tantangin si nanas itu semalem? Kena batunya deh" ujar Temari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Gaara, Kankuro ! kakak pergi dulu ya.." ucap Temari ketika melewati adik-adiknya yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Gaara dengan volume yang kecil.

"Mau jalan-jalan aja kok, bosen di rumah" jawab Temari meninggalkan adik-adiknya.

"Hati-hati Nee-chan" teriak Kankuro.

Temari mengambil sepeda kesayangannya di dalam garasi dan langsung mengayuhnya menuju ke bukit belakang sekolah Konoha High School.

Temari menyusuri jalanan di Konoha dengan santainya, jalanan lurus dan tikungan kiri dan kanan tak sadar terlewati begitu saja.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan diminta Shikamaru ya..?"

"Apa mungkin ia ingin aku menjadi temannya bermain catur nanti?"

"Catur mah aku kan gak begitu ahli memainkannya."

Temari memikirkan semua hal yang kemungkinan akan diminta Shikamaru nanti padanya.

"Semoga gak begitu merepotkan bagiku" Temari berdoa dalam hatinya.

**10.27 am**

Temari akhirnya telah sampai di Konoha High School, tinggal mengambil jalan sedikit memutar untuk sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan Shikamaru padanya.

Temari berhenti sejenak di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya, terlihat gerbangya yang lumayan besar dalam keadaan terkunci.

Setelah melihat gerbang Konoha High School, Temari sempat melirik di sekelilingnya dan terlihat lah sebuah bengkel yang gak terlalu jauh dari Konoha High School.

Dan seketika itu Temari ingat akan ucapan Shikamaru tentang sepedanya. Mulai dari rantainya yang kendur, jarak busa rem yang terlalu jauh dan bagian _gear _yang mungkin berkarat.

"Apa salahnya membuang sedikit uang untuk perbaikan sepedamu ini, aku tak ingin melihatmu terjatuh hanya gara-gara keadaan sepedamu yang tak terawat ini." Ucapan Shikamaru terngiang-ngiang di otak Temari.

"Kok aku dengan mudahnya mengingat kalimat yang dilontarkan orang yang baru ku kenal ya?"

Temari mendorong sepedanya ke arah bengkel dengan jengkel terhadap Shikamaru yang berani-beraninya mengatakan sepedanya tak terawat.

"Pak..tolong ya pak" ucap Temari memarkirkan sepedanya di bengkel.

"Masalahnya apa non?"

"Busa remnya! jaraknya ama ban agak jauh pak, terus rantainya dan _gear_nya pak! Kayaknya berkarat"

"Saya tinggal dulu ya pak!" tambah Temari meninggalkan tempat bengkel tersebut.

Temari kini menggerakkan kakinya menuju bukit belakang sekolah yang tak begitu jauh lagi dengan memainkan _handphone_nya.

Temari melirik ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok berambutkan seperti nanas di bukit belakang sekolah.

"Apa dia belum datang ya..?

Temari melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi bukit belakang sekolah yang indah ini, indah sekali untuk tempat bersantai.

Temari merebahkan tubuhnya di bantalan berupa tanah dan rumput-rumput yang hijau, menatap langit dan awan-awan yang putih.

"Bagaimana, indah bukan?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Ummpp..sangat indah" Temari menjawab dengan reflek.

Dan akhirnya Temari sadar bahwa yang bertanya tadi adalah Shikamaru.

Alangkah kagetnya Temari menyadari kalau Shikamaru sudah ada di sebelahnya, duduk menatap langit sama sepertinya.

"He..? nanas..!"

Temari bangun dari posisinya dan sekarang duduk seperti Shikamaru.

"Sudah lama kah kau menungguku?"

"Umm..gak juga, aku baru saja nyampe"

"Hoampp, aku ngantuk sekali" ucap Shikamaru merebahkan tubuhnya.

"HA..? Pagi gini masih ngantuk, bukannya tadi malam lu tidurnya cuma sekitar jam sembilan-an"

"Iya sih.."

"Heleh"

"He..ayolah _to do point _aja, lu maunya apa dari taruhan semalem?" tambah Temari.

"Taruhan semalem ya..?" Shikamaru berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku disini menghabiskan _weekend_?"

"Menemani..?"

"Ya..seperti itu, biasanya hanya Chouji yang mau nemenin aku di bukit belakang sekolah ini"

"Minta yang lain aja gimana?"

"Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini."

"Ya..apa boleh buat."

Temari mau tak mau harus menerima apa yang diminta Shikamaru padanya kali ini.

"Shikamaru." Panggil Temari.

"Apa?"

"Apa tiap minggu kau selalu disini menghabiskan _weekend_mu?" Temari mulai melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Shikamaru.

"Setiap hari tepatnya?"

"He..Setiap hari..?"

"Kenapa..ada yang aneh?"

"Eh..gak..gak, jadi kalau begitu ini adalah tempat favoritmu ya..?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau memilih tempat seperti ini?"

"Bukannya kau juga menikmati tempat sepert ini?"

"Ya..iya sih"

"Tau kah kau Temari.."

"Tau apa?" tanya Temari sebelum sempat Shikamaru melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Umm..kau wanita pertama yang ku temui berada di bukit ini."

"Pertemuan kita kan hanya sebuah kebetulan."

"Lagi pula aku semalem terpaksa kesini. Aku Cuma ingin mencari tempat untuk menghindar dari mereka." Tambah Temari.

"Mereka itu siapa?"

"Cowok-cowok penggoda di sekolah, mulai dari teman seangkatan sampai junior-juniorku. Aku ingin menghindar dari godaan-godaan tersebut disaat isthirahat dan akhirnya sampai lah aku di bukit ini."

"Ye..itu salah sendiri, siapa suruh jadi orang cantik"

Mendengar kalimat tadi, Temari langsung berpikir apakah kalimat itu bermakna ejekan, pujian atau godaan untuknya.

"Yeh..malah bengong"

"Ayolah!saatnya berteduh di dekat pohon sana sebentar lagi panas matahari akan memasuki 26⁰"ucap Shikamaru bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Temari hanya mengekor saja dari belakang, mengikuti langkah kaki Shikamaru menuju pohon yang rindang di bukit ini.

**11.02 am**

Awan-awan yang tadi menutup matahari, kini telah menjauh satu demi satu gumpalan. Kini matahari memancarkan sinar-sinarnya hampir secara langsung ke bumi.

Matahari tak luput untuk memancarkan cahayanya pada pohon tempat Shikmaru dan Temari berteduh dan karena daun-daun yang rimbun lah kini di sekitar Shikamaru dan Temari ada berupa lingkaran-lingkaran kecil yang menghiasi mereka .

Shikamaru dan Temari yang sekarang berteduh dalam posisi yang membentuk sudut 90⁰ di bagian batang pohon tersebut hanya menikmati kerindangan pohon tersebut.

Sekitar lima menit mereka diam membisu, tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan duluan.

"Shikamaru?" panggil Temari karena bosan diam membisu saja.

"Hei nanas..!" Temari memanggil lagi karna belum mendapat jawaban dari Shikamaru.

Kini Temari pun tak mendapatkan jawaban, karena penasaran Temari melirik ke arah Shikamaru dan akhirnya baru ia sadari kalau Shikamaru sudah tepar.

"Ha...? baru sebentar saja sudah tepar! Pantesan Kankuro menamai 'tukang tidur' di _phonebook_nya.

"Kalau gitu aku mau cari makan aja dulu" ucap Temari bangun dari posisinya.

"Puas-puasin lu ya tidurnya ya nanas..!" timpal Temari meninggalkan Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru dream POV**

"Sensei kalah lagi" ucap Shikamaru menggerakkan bidak kudanya.

"Ah..kalah lagi..ternyata senseimu ini memang tak bisa mengalahkanmu, Shikamaru" Asuma sensei hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Hoahmppp..."

"Tunggu sebentar Shikamaru" ucap Asuma meninggalkan Shikamaru masuk kerumahnya.

Shikamaru langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di teras rumah milik senseinya ini, mereka memang sering main catur bersama disini.

Beberapa menit kemudian Asuma datang kembali membawa papan catur yang masih terbungkus rapi di tangannya.

"Ini..ambil" Asuma menyodorkan sebuah papan catur baru kepada murid kesayangannya.

"He..?" respon Shikamaru dan membangkitkan tubuhnya.

"Ini untukmu, kau boleh membawanya pulang"

"Kenapa? bukankah hanya Sensei temanku bermain catur"

"Lagi pula yang ini masih layak kok" tambah Shikamaru menunjuk papan catur yang tadi dimainkannya.

"Pasti kau berpikir papan catur ini akan terasa merepotkan bila ada di rumahmu kan..?" tanya Asuma sensei.

"Ya..begitulah."

"Ingat Shikamaru, walau papan catur ini terasa merepotkan bagimu tapi disisi lain papan catur ini pasti ada gunanya"

"Misalnya?"

"Bukannya kau bisa mencari teman bermain di sekitar rumahmu?"

"Dan satu lagi, teman bermainmu sekarang hanya Sensei seorang bukan?"

"Ya"

"Disaat kau bosan pasti kau selalu mengajak sensei untuk bermain catur, dan tidak semua ajakanmu sensei terima bukan?"

"Itu karena sensei, yang mengatakan lagi sibuk dan banyak pekerjaan."

"Nah..itu yang sensei maksud. Jika disaat kau ingin bermain catur dan sensei sedang sibuk, kau bisa menggunakan papan catur ini dan mencari teman bermain."

"Hm..jadi itu maksud sensei."

**Normal POV**

**11.50 am**

"Woi bangun woi.."

Temari mendorong-dorong bahu Shikamaru berusaha membangunkan si rambut nanas yang sedang asyik-asyikan tidur.

Dengan berat Shikamaru membuka bola matanya, setelah terbuka Shikamaru mengucek-ngucek matanya itu mencoba mencari kesadaran lagi.

Temari kini duduk bersandar di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya dan membuka ikatan pada sebuah kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

"Saatnya makan siang Shikamaru, ku tahu kau pasti lapar" ucap Temari mengeluarkan satu buah kotak berisi tiga potong onigiri dan dua buah botol air mineral.

"Hoahmmpp.."

"Ayo makan Shikamaru, entar habis lho..."

Shikamaru mengambil sebuah onigiri dan memakannya, pandangannya menatap langit-langit dan pikirannya memikirkan apa maksud dari mimpinya barusan.

Shikamaru berusaha mengingat kata kunci apa saja yang ada dalam mimpinya tadi.

"Papan catur baru, Asuma sensei, kesibukan, orang lain untuk dijadikan teman bermain catur..maksudnya apa?" Shikamaru berucap dalam hatinya.

"Kau sedang berpikir apa Shikamaru?" tanya Temari setelah menelan habis onigiri pertamanya.

"Oh..tidak ada" jawab Shikamaru disertai suapan terakhir pada onigirnya.

"Hu.." Temari mendengus.

"Hei..Shikamaru, aku habisin ya onigirinya" ucap Temari mengambil onigiri terakhir.

Tanpa Temari sadari sebelum ucapannya tadi selesai, tangan Shikamaru pun sudah bergerak kearah onigiri terakhir tersebut dan alhasil tangan Shikamaru malah memegang tangan temari, bukan onigiri.

"NANAS..." Temari berteriak dan menjauhkan tangan Shikamaru dari tangannya.

Shikamaru tersontak kaget dan karena sontakan dari Temari air mineral disamping mereka tertumpah, Shikamaru dengan sigapnya memperbaiki posisi botol tersebut.

"Apa-apaan lu megang-megang gua" umpat Temari dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja"

Shikamaru menyadari akan adanya semburat merah di pipi Temari, 'apakah Temari...' begitulah hati Shikamaru mencoba menarik kesimpulan.

Kini hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, onigiri terakhir tadi kini tak ada yang jadi mengambilnya karena peristiwa barusan.

"Maafkan aku" pinta Shikamaru.

Temari hanya berdiam membisu, baru saja untuk pertama kalinya ia disentuh oleh seorang laki-laki.

Karena tak mendapatkan respon, Shikamaru melihat lagi ke langit dan sekarang melihat lebih detail kepada awannya. Awan dilangit bergerak lumayan cepat dibanding sebelumnya.

"Apa akan turun hujan ya..?" ucap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru belum berani mengambil kesimpulan kalau sebentar lagi hujan, jika hanya mengandalkan data dari pergerakan awan.

Shikamaru memijit-mijit dagunya dan pandangannya tetap ke langit melihat pergerakan awan dan Sesekali Shikamaru melirik Temari yang masih mendiam membisu.

Karena terasa haus, Shikamaru mengambil botol air mineral yang masih tersisa. Tapi Shikamaru malah berdiam dengan memegang botol tersebut dan arah matanya mengarah pada rumput, bukan pada botol.

Kini wajahnya ia dekatkan ke arah rumput, lebih dekat dan mencari-cari sesuatu di rumput tersebut. Sedangkan Temari hanya bingung dengan tingkah Shikamaru saat itu.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari setelah apa yang ia cari di rumput tersebut tidak ia temukan.

"Ayo kita pulang, sebentar lagi akan hujan" Shikamaru mencoba menjelaskan sebelum ditanya Temari.

Temari bingung akan apa yang barusan diucapkan Shikamaru padanya, ia tau kalau sekarang sedang panas-panasnya. Dalam hatinya berpikir gak mungkin akan hujan sebentar lagi.

"Hei..lepaskan" Temari berusaha melepaskan tangan Shikamaru pada pergelangannya.

"Hujan dari mana, jelas-jelas sekarang lagi panas-panas banget" tambah Temari.

"Ayolah Temari, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menjelaskannya. Aku gak mau kita kuyup entar dan satu lagi aku gak mau kau sakit karena ini"

"He..?"

"Ayo,," Shikamaru menarik kembali tangan Temari.

"Sedikit lebih cepat Temari" pinta Shikamaru.

Temari sekarang yakin apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru setelah melihat Awan-awan yang tadinya putih, kini telah berganti menjadi gelap dan angin-angin pun terasa kencang.

Mereka terus berlari meninggalkan bukit tersebut dan berusaha terhindar dari hujan.

Tik..Tik..

Suara titik-titik hujan telah jatuh ke bumi, gerimis pun mengundang. Shikamaru dan Temari baru selesai turun dari bukit tersebut.

"Ke gerbang sekolah saja" ucap Temari memberikan masukkan.

Shikamaru tak merespon, tapi mempercepat larinya menuju Konoha High School. Ia tak mau sampai membuat Temari basah kuyup karena hujan.

**13.20 pm**

Shikamaru dan Temari sudah berada di pintu gerbang Konoha High School, berteduh disana. Gerimis tadi kini telah berganti dengan hujan yang bisa dikatakan lumayan.

"Hufthh..untung saja" Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Ya..untung saja" Temari setuju atas ucapan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Temari saling mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menggantikannya karena usaha pelarian mereka.

Shikamaru duduk dan bersandar pada gerbang sekolahnya, begitu juga Temari.

"Untung saja ada kau Shikamaru, kalau gak ada kau. Mungkin sudah kuyup kita sekarang ini"

"Tapi kok bisa, panas-panas kayak tadi bisa turun hujan ya..?" tanya Temari yang entah pada siapa pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan.

"Cuaca itu bisa berubah kapan saja" jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi bagaimna kau bisa tahu, kalau tadi akan turun hujan?" Temari bertanya,

"Aku hanya melihat pergerakan awan dan angin saja."

"Awan dan angin? Maksudnya..?"

"Tadi aku melihat awan bergerak sedikit lebih cepat pada jam 12.15an dibanding pada jam 10an."

"Terus kalau bergerak lebih cepat kenapa?"

"Kemungkinan awan gelap akan datang"

"Bukankah itu hanya kemungkinan?"

"Ya..benar! kalau hanya awan, aku tak akan berani mengambil kesimpulan kalau akan turun hujan"

"Dan tanpa sengaja aku mengetahui pergerakan angin yang lumayan cepat"

"Jikalau angin sudah bertiup cepat ditambah lagi pergerakan awan juga cepat, potensial akan turun hujan akan tinggi" tambah Shikamaru.

"Ya..ya..aku mengerti" Temari mengangguk.

"Eh..maksudmu 'tanpa sengaja mengetahui pergerakan angin' itu apa?"

"Kau ingat air yang tertumpah tadi?"

"Ya..aku ingat! Apa hubungannya?"

"Begini, aku tanpa sengaja melihat rumput yang kering dengan cepat padahal rumput tersebut tertumpah dengan air mineral yang lumayan banyak."

"Terus?"

"Yang membuat rumput itu kering adalah angin, bayangkan air mineral yang aku perkirakan % dari botol tersebut dengan cepatnya kering padahal itu lumayan banyak juga kan. Berarti angin kencang telah meniupnya yang membuat rumput itu kering seperti semula."

"Jika pergerakan angin kencang dan pergerakan awan pun bergerak lebih cepat, kesimpulannya potensial hujan akan turun makin besar, dan ternyata perkiraanku benar! Hujan memang turun."

Temari hanya bengong tak percaya terhadap Shikamaru, untuk kesekian kalinya Temari terkagum-kagum akan Shikamaru. Temari sekarang tak bisa membohongi perasaannya kalau ia sekarang suka dengan Shikamaru.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Wow..sekarang Temari mengakui kalau ia benar-benar suka ama si tukang tidur satu ini.

**Apakah Temari akan mengungkapkan perasaannya?**

**Atau Temari mengikuti kebanyakan wanita yang hanya menunggu sampai orang yang ia sukai mengungkapkan perasaan yang sama kepadanya?**

**Dan satu lagi, Kira-kira apa ya ****maksud dari mimpi Shikamaru tadi?**

Oh ya, Masih ingin tahu kah kalian kelanjutan kisah mereka..?

Tenang saja saya akan balik paling lama sampai 14 hari terhitung dari fic ini di publish, tapi saya akan selalu usahakan tiap minggu updatenya.

Doain ya..

Jadi sebelum itu

REVIEWWW

Jaa...jaa...


	5. Chapter 5

ARGH.._#ngacak-ngacak rambut._

Tugas saya makin banyak pada semester ini.

Tiga buah laporan, tiga kali praktikum, ditambah tugas-tugas mata kuliah yang lainnya.

Proses asistensi dengan asisten dosen atau dengan dosen langsung yang sangat merepotkan, belum lagi jadwal kursus saya, jadwal berolahraga saya dan jadwal-jadwal lain yang tak kalah pentingnya.

Arrghhh...

Saya sudah berusaha membagi waktu untuk semua kegiatan saya dan waktu untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini yang saya rasa paling kecil, mungkin update perchapternya bisa tiga minggu atau sebulan sekali.

Tapi saya akan tetap akan berusaha melakukan update chapternya paling lama dua minggu sekali.

Oh ya..udah sampe dimana ni fic#_ngebolak-balik chapter sebelumnya_.

Hm..sampe Temari mengakui perasaan sukanya terhadap Shikamaru ya...

Oke lah mari kita lanjutkan.

**WARNING : Typo, gaje, selalu dan selalu aneh**

**MEMPERSEMBAHKAN**

**Disclamer :Naruto Milik Sensei Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ShikaTema**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Rated : T (Perubahan rated bisa saja terjadi,kapan pun & dimana pun)**

**RnR**

_**Akhirnya Kutemukan**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Minggu, 30 September...**_

**Normal POV**

**14.28 pm**

Lebih dari satu jam Shikamaru dan Temari menanti hujan reda di gerbang sekolah Konoha High School.

Hujan memang belum berhenti tapi sekarang hujannya hanya berupa titik-titik seperti gerimis. Jika memutuskan pulang sekarang pun rasanya tidak apa-apa.

Memang tak akan basah kuyup, tapi dengan gerimis seperti ini tetap saja ada bekas air di tubuh.

Shikamaru melihat keadaan hujan dengan mengarahkan kepalanya ke langit memastikan seberapa besar durasi hujan saat ini.

"Kira-kira ni hujan bakal deras lagi nggak?" tanya Temari.

"Entahlah..menurut perkiraanku kemungkinan hujan turun deras lagi mungkin cuma 7%."

"Kalau gitu, ya tunggu apa lagi."

"Apa kau yakin mau pulang? Hujan kan belum reda sepenuhnya."

"Dari pada disini, cuma bengong."

"Baiklah, lagi pula lebih enak di rumah."

"Pasti kau mau tidur lagi kan?" Temari membaca pikiran Shikamaru.

"Mmpp..Entahlah."

"Pasti iya, ya sudah mari kita pulang."

"Tapi kita singgah sebentar di bengkel sana ya.." tunjuk Temari kearah bengkel tempat ia menitipkan sepedanya.

"Hm..baguslah! kau mengikuti perkataanku, kalau sudah diperbaiki kau bisa aman bersepeda."

"Ayolah..kau mau hujan turun lagi?"ucap Shikamaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ya.."

"Ini pak." Ucap Temari memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada si pemilik bengkel.

"Terima kasih non"

"Sama-sama pak" balas Temari mendorong sepedanya keluar dari bengkel.

Terlihat lah sang pemuda yang baru saja ia puja-puja sedang menunggunya memainkan daun pohon yang berguguran di jalan.

"Sedang apa si nanas itu" batin Temari berkata.

Shikamaru sedang melemparkan daun yang diambilnya, setelah jatuh ia ambil lagi dan ia lempar seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Apa kau sedang menganalisa pergerakan angin ya..?"

"Hm..sudah selesai ya..?"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Seberapa kuat kah kecepatan angin saat ini?" tambah Temari memberikan pertanyaan pada Shikamaru.

"Ya..lumayan."

"Jadi gak akan hujan lagi kan?"

"Entahlah, seperti yang pernah ku bilang 'cuaca itu bisa berubah kapan saja'. "

"Jadi kemungkinan hujan masih ada ya? berapa persen kemungkinan hujan akan turun lagi ?"

"Kan sudah ku bilang tadi"

"Oh iya..ya..aku lupa, 7% kan?"

"Ayolah kita pulang." Tambah Temari mendorong sepedanya

"Ya." Jawab Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hei..Shikamaru!"

"Umm" lirik Shikamaru pada Temari

"Kenapa kita tidak berboncengan saja? Tidak capek apa kalau kau hanya berjalan, padahal kan sepeda ini ada. Lagi pula kan ini masih gerimis." tawar Temari pada Shikamaru.

"Hm..baiklah! Tapi kau yang memboncengku ya..?"

"He..? kau seorang pria, seharusnya kau yang memboncengku."

"Aku sangat mengantuk! Apa kau mau kita tertabrak nanti?"

Temari memanyunkan mulutnya dan pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi, masa harus seorang wanita yang membonceng seorang pria.

"Ayo cepat naik" ucap Temari dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Dengan tetesan hujan yang masih ada Shikamaru dan Temari menyusuri jalan, terlihat wajah Temari yang masih kesal terhadap Shikamaru.

Dalam kekesalannya Temari tersenyum juga karena dengan membonceng Shikamaru Baginya ini merupakan pengorbanan, pengorbanan untuk orang yang ia suka.

**14.59 pm**

"He..?"

Temari melirik Shikamaru di belakang dan merasa aneh kepada apa yang sedang Shikamaru lakukan. Shikamaru dengan rompinya melindungi dirinya dari tetesan-tetesan hujan.

Yang membuat Temari bingung dan merasa aneh adalah kenapa Shikamaru hanya melindungi sedikit bagian tubuhnya tepatnya 1/3 dari kepalanya, rompinya malah ia kibarkan di udara.

"Temari!" panggil Shikamaru.

Padahal Temari ingin bertanya kenapa Shikamaru seperti itu, niatnya hilang karena sudah dipanggil duluan oleh si pemilik rambut nanas tersebut.

"Ya..Apa..?"

"Jika sudah sampai di perempatan kasih tahu aku."

"Emang ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertukar posisi, kau pasti capek kan?"

"Kenapa gak sekarang saja kau yang memboncengku?" jawab Temari dengan tetap mengayuhkan sepedanya.

"Kalau sekarang aku sedang malas."

"Huu..alesan!"

"Sudah sampai, sekarang giliranmu nanas."

"Ya..ya aku tahu."

Shikamaru dan Temari turun dari sepeda untuk bertukar posisi, Temari sempat mengagumi wajah Shikamaru yang dihiasi tetesan-tetesan air dari hujan rintik-rintik ini.

"Kau kerennn Shikamaru" Begitulah batin Temari mengomentari.

"Hei..ayo cepat!" ujar Shikamaru yang sudah siap untuk mengayuh sepeda.

"Ya..ya sabar dikit kenapa"

Perjalanan mereka dilanjutkan kembali, kini Shikamaru fokus pada jalanan sedangkan Temari hanya melamunkan Shikamaru.

Suasana hening pun tak terelakkan, lagi-lagi tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan, Temari sadar tentunya kalau seorang Shikamaru bukanlah tipe orang yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Shikamaru.." panggil Temari

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa kau.." Temari terbata-bata melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apaaa?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Temari basa-basi.

"Pacar..?"

"Ya..Pacar!"

"Belum" jawab Shikamaru terus mengayuh sepedanya.

"Kenapa belum?"

"Ya..malas saja."

"Padahal jika teman-temanmu pada sibuk semua kan bisa minta ditemenin ama pacar, kalau pacar mah sesibuk apapun dia pasti dia rela-relain untuk nemenin pasangannya yang lagi kesepian."

"Emang kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Ya..belum sih khikiki" Temari tertawa kecil.

"Memberikan masukan tapi kau sendiri belum mempunyai pacar"

"Memang wanita yang merepotkan!" pertegas Shikamaru pada Temari.

"He..he"

**15.10 pm**

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Shikamaru turun dari sepeda Temari.

Temari menyandarkan sikunya pada dudukan sepeda dan menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat, tetesan-tetesan air yang tadi ia lihat terlihat lagi dan terlihat baju Shikamaru agak basah.

Temari membanding-bandingkan basah yang ia dapatkan dengan basah yang di dapat Shikamaru dan alhasil kesimpulannya, Shikamaru jauh lebih basah dibanding dirinya.

"Terima kasih banyak, aku masuk dulu. Hati-hati di jalan ya.. dan jangan terlalu cepat kau mengendarai sepedanya" ucap Shikamaru masuk kerumahnya.

"Iya..sampai jumpa besok"

Sebelum Temari pergi dari rumah Shikamaru ia sempat melihat punggung Shikamaru dan anehnya lagi basah yang Shikamaru dapat di bagian punggung juga lebih basah dibanding punggungnya.

Temari mengayuhkan sepedanya segera pulang dan mengingat pesan Shikamaru supaya tidak terlalu cepat mengendarai sepedanya.

**Shikamaru POV**

"Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah."

"Hei Shikamaru, kau kehujanan ya..?" tanya ayah Shikamaru, Shikaku.

"Hanya sedikit ayah.."

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu yah" tambah Shikamaru.

"Jangan lupa keringkan tubuhmu Shikamaru, jangan sampai kau sakit."

"Ya..Ayah.."

**15.17 pm**

Shikamaru membuka pakaiannya yang lumayan basah dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk kecil.

Shikamaru baru saja ingat setelah melihat sebuah pakaian tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya. Ia ingat kalau pakaian olahraga yang kemaren ia pinjam dari Temari belum ia cuci.

"Ahh..Kenapa aku sampai lupa" ucap Shikamaru menyentuh pakaian tersebut yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya.

"Jika mencucinya sekarang, tentu tidak akan kering."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu hari selasa saja aku mengembalikannya, semoga Temari tak meminta pakaiannya besok."

Niat Shikamaru ingin mencucinya hilang karena keadaan cuaca yang tak mendukung, Shikamaru langsung menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah pakaian dan menggantungkannya pada bahunya.

Dalam keadaan belum berpakaian Shikamaru menuju dinding kamarnya, tepatnya pada agenda hariannya yang tertempel disana.

'06.00 am cuci pakaian olahraga Temari' Itulah yang Shikamaru tulis pada agenda hariannya pada kolom hari senin.

Shikamaru kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur kesayangannya, mungkin ia ingin tidur lagi.

**End Shikamaru POV**

**Temari POV**

Temari merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan mengingat kembali kejadian hari ini. Kejadian yang menjadi kenangan tersendiri bagi dirinya bersama orang yang baru ia puja, Shikamaru.

"Kenapa Shikamaru lebih basah dibanding aku sih?" tanya Temari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Padahal aku juga bersama dia kan kena tetesan hujan!"

"Terus kenapa Shikamaru hanya melindungi 1/3 dari kepalanya, kenapa gak tutupin saja tubuhnya semua?"

"Apa mungkin..."

Temari teringat saat Shikamaru melemparkan daun di depan bengkel yang ada di dekat sekolah.

"Ya..mungkin saja" ucap Temari langsung beranjak ke meja belajarnya.

Temari mengambil selembar A4 di tumpukan kertas yang ia miliki dan mengambil sebuah spidol dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas tersebut.

"Kalau aku gak salah, kemungkinan rute perjalanan dari Konoha High School seperti ini."

"Ini Konoha High School, bengkel.."

"Dan ini rumah Shikamaru."

Temari terus mengingat apa saja yang mampu ia ingat dan terus menggambarkannya pada kertas tersebut, Temari memastikan apa yang ia perkirakan itu adalah benar.

"Arah angin saat Shikamaru melemparkan daun tadi adalah kearah sini" Temari membuat tanda panah sebagai tanda dimana arah angin bergerak.

"Disini kalau gak salah aku dan Shikamaru mulai berboncengan.." Temari membuat sebuah lingkaran pada gambar yang ia buat sebagai tanda.

"Shikamaru memboncengku di perempatan ini" Temari membuat lingkaran lagi pada gambar tersebut.

"Tuh kan benar apa yang ku perkirakan"

Temari akhirnya menyadari apa yang telah Shikamaru lakukan untuknya, Shikamaru melindungi Temari agar tidak begitu basah terkena tetesan hujan.

"SHIKAMARU...!KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN SEMUA INI, KENAPA KAU MELINDUNGIKU"

Temari langsung mengambil handphonenya dan langsung menghubungi Shikamaru, Temari khawatir kalau Shikamaru jatuh sakit karena melindunginya. Temari tak pernah sekhawatir ini, sangat khawatir dengan orang yang baru ia kenal.

**Tut...tut...tut...**

"Halo"

"Shikamaru.." panggil Temari dengan nada yang cemas.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan disana?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau sakit Shikamaru?"

"Suhu tubuhku cuma naik 2⁰ kok! Tak apa- apa, tenang saja Temari"

"Aku tak akan semudah jatuh sakit karena hujan seperti tadi." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Huh..Syukur lah.., tapi Kenapa?..kenapa kau melindungiku Shikamaru?"

"Melindungi apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengibarkan rompi saat aku yang memboncengmu dan hanya melindungi 1/3 kepalamu, saat kita mengikuti arah angin."

"Dan Bertukar posisi saat di perempatan itu juga untuk melindungiku dari hujan"

"Di perempatan itu kita melawan arah angin, makanya kau menyuruhku untuk bertukar posisi dan aku yakin kasihan terhadapku yang capek pasti itu adalah alasan biar aku mau bertukar posisi." Tambah Temari menjelaskan.

"Ternyata kau tahu juga ya.."

"Tapi kenapa Shikamaru?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Bukannya sudah ku bilang, aku gak mau kau sakit! Itu saja."

"Tapi aku kan bukan siapa-siapamu! Kita saja baru 2 hari kenal, tak mungkin kau hanya melindungiku hanya karena alasan seperti tadi."

"Analisamu terhadapku lumayan bagus, jadi baiklah untuk apa aku menyimpan semua ini."

"Benar ucapanmu kalau aku melindungimu bukan hanya karena tak ingin kau sakit, tentu kau ingat aku menyuruhmu memperbaiki sepedamu dan aku mengatakan hanya tak ingin melihatmu terjatuh, sebenarnya bukan itu juga alasan mendasar dari semuanya." tambah Shikamaru.

"Jadi karena apa..?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Temari, aku..."

**Tut...tut...tut...**

Tiba-tiba putus, itulah yang terjadi. Temari mencoba menelepon Shikamaru, ia kira putus tadi karena jaringan.

Tapi bukan nada Tut...tut...tut... yang Temari dengar kali ini, tapi suara dari operator yang mengatakan bahwa pulsa Temari tak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan kepada Shikamaru dan ditambah lagi Operator tersebut menyuruh Temari untuk melakukan pengisian pulsa pada _sim card_nya.

"Arghh..Sial.. pulsaku habis" timpal Temari saat mengecek pulsa di _handphone_nya.

"Mana ni pulsa gak cukup juga untuk sms, huh..sial!"

"Mana tempat yang jual pulsa jauh lagi" tambah Temari kesal.

Rasa penasaran Temari belum lenyap, apa alasan mendasar dari semua yang dilakukan Shikamaru untuknya.

Di lain pihak Shikamaru telah tepar di kasurnya, dengan kertas-kertas yang acak-acakan di dekat kasurnya.

Kertas yang bertuliskan beberapa kalimat yang acak-acakan tak beraturan, kertas itu juga terpenuhi dengan tanda panah, tanda sama dengan dan gambar sebuah kotak dan gambar seperti seseorang dan kata sibuk diatas kepalanya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Shikamaru katakan di telpon tadi?**

**Apa maksud dari coretan-coretan di kertas yang ada di kasur Shikamaru?**

He..maaf makin gaje saja ni fic, maklum pikiran saya terlalu banyak mikirin tugas saja jadi hanya ide seperti diatas yang bisa saya keluarkan di otak minim yang saya punya.

Tapi kayaknya target goal 100 chapter susah ni dikejar kalau kondisi dan keadaan Saya yang selalu di iringi tugas nan merepotkan.

Jadi saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Saya malah berpikir untuk mengakhiri fic ini dan membuat sequelnya disaat tugas laporan-laporan saya sudah selesai semua.

Terima kasih para readers telah sudi mampir dan membaca fic aneh saya, terima kasih juga yang telah mereviewnya juga.

Untuk lebih akrab kapan-kapan maen di facebook saya, tinggal ketikkan _keyword __**Klan nara'madi' **_di kotak pencarian pada halaman facebook kalian.

Kan kalau sudah temenan lebih akrab, kita bisa saling bertukar pikiran bukan?

Tapi kalau Twitter saya mah belum punya_#gak ada yang nanya._

Ummpp ya sudah, sampai jumpa di chapter ke enam ya.

Ya udah mohon reviewnya.

REVIEWWW


	6. Chapter 6

Mohon maaf semuanya, karena hampir sebulan saya meninggalkan fanfic saya yang satu-satunya ini.

Ini dikarenakan tugas laporan yang harus dan harus setiap harinya saya angsur.

Para _reader _yang baik hati, maafkan ya atas keterlambatan saya mengupdate chapter ke enam ini.

Terima kasih kepada kalian semuanya yang telah mau menunggu fanfic ini.

Sudahlah, doain aja ya biar untuk chapter ke tujuh dapat segera saya publish seminggu setelah chapter ke enam ini saya publish.

Ini dia chapter 6.

**WARNING : Typo, gaje, mungkin terlalu aneh untuk di jelaskan**

**MEMPERSEMBAHKAN**

**Disclamer :Naruto Milik Sensei Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ShikaTema**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Rated : T**

_**Akhirnya Kutemukan**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**Flashback Shikamaru**_** Minggu, 30 September...**_

**15.24 pm**

Sedang enak-enaknya ingin memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba Shikamaru ingat akan sesuatu hal. Niatnya yang tadinya untuk tidur kini berubah, Shikamaru malah mengambil kertas buram bekas dan mengambil sebuah pena di dalam tasnya.

"Apa maksud dari mimpiku tadi?"

"Tak biasa aku bermimpi seperti itu, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perasaanku saat ini" Ucap Shikamaru didalam otaknya.

Shikamaru kini mulai menggambarkan sesuatu diatas kertas yang baru saja diambilnya, ia menggambarkan seperti bentuk seseorang dengan jenggot di dagunya.

"Asuma sensei" Ucapnya setelah selesai menggambarkan orang berjenggot tadi.

Shikamaru menggambarkan Asuma sensei dan selanjutnya membuat gambar papan catur disamping Asuma dan menghubungkan keduanya dengan sebuah panah.

Dengan memukul pelan kepalanya dengan pena, Shikamaru seraya mengingat kata kunci apa saja yang belum ia gambarkan di kertas tadi, kata kunci yang ada dalam mimpinya.

"Orang lain yang bisa dijadikan teman bermain catur saat Asuma Sensei sibuk."

"Itu dia" tambah Shikamaru dan menggambarkan lagi seseorang dengan sebuah tanda tanya di wajahnya.

Shikamaru menuliskan kata 'sibuk' diatas seseorang yang ia sebut Asuma sensei dan melanjutkan dengan sebuah panah yang mengarah pada seseorang dengan wajah tanda tanya yang baru saja ia buat.

"Apa hubungannya dengan papan catur baru tersebut?"

"Apakah seorang teman baru? Teman bermain catur mungkin!"

Shikamaru merebahkan kembali tubuhnya dikasur dan memikirkan hal lain yang mungkin saja bisa jadi arti dari mimpinya tersebut, tentunya masih banyak kemungkinan.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, aku ingat sebuah kalimat dari Asuma sensei" Shikamaru membangkitkan tubuhnya.

"_Jika disaat kau ingin bermain catur dan sensei sedang sibuk, kau bisa menggunakan papan catur ini dan mencari teman bermain" _

Sepertinya sangat mirip dengan kalimat ini.

"_J__ika teman-temanmu sibuk kan bisa minta ditemenin ama pacar, kalau pacar mah sesibuk apapun dia pasti dia rela-relain untuk nemenin pasangannya yang lagi kesepian."_Shikamaru menuliskan dibawah kalimat yang baru saja ia ingat dari Asuma sensei.

"Jadi itu maksudnya, aku mengerti! Aku rasa ini yang terasa paling mendekati dibanding yang lainnya"

"Mencari teman bermain maksudnya menyuruhku mencari pacar"

Mmpp..

"Asuma sensei.., aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang cocok kujadikan pacar! Tapi.."

"Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya" teriak Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba handphone Shikamaru berdering dan selang beberapa detik untuk mencari dimana handphonenya yang berdering itu, Shikamaru menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Halo"

**Flashback End**

**-SKIP TIME-**

_**Senin, 1 Oktober...**_

**Shikamaru POV**

**05.45 am**

Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang, setelah merapikan tempat tidurnya ia beranjak menuju agenda hariannya yang ia tempel di dinding kamarnya.

'06.00 am cuci pakaian olahraga Temari'

Setelah itu Shikamaru segera mengambil pakaian olahraga Temari berniat untuk mencucinya dan mengambil handuk sekalian langsung mandi, begitu maksudnya.

Setelah selesai menjemur pakaian olahraga Temari, Shikamaru bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolahnya.

Selesai mengikat kedua tali sepatunya, ia mengingat apakah ada barang yang ketinggalan. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang ketinggalan, Shikamaru beranjak dari rumahnya.

"Ibu..Ayah, aku berangkat" Teriak Shikamaru pada ayah dan ibunya yang masih duduk di meja makan.

"Hati-hati Shikamaru" balas ibu Shikamaru yang sedang mengolesi selai pada rotinya.

Sedangkan ayah Shikamaru, Shikaku sedang asyik menikmati kopi panasnya.

**06.16 am**

Hari ini Shikamaru berangkat lebih awal dibanding hari biasanya, hari setelah liburan memang hari yang cukup melelahkan baginya.

Hari ini, pagi-pagi sekali Shikamaru harus segera berangkat ke sekolah untuk mengoreksi tugas-tugas, pekerjaan rumah ataupun ulangan-ulangan dari kelas lain, Begitulah jadinya jika menjadi seorang asisten guru.

Selain menjadi ketua kelas di kelasnya, Shikamaru juga asisten Asuma sensei. Tadi malam ia mendapat kepastian kalau Asuma sensei sudah dapat masuk hari ini dan langsung diberi tugas untuk membantunya mengoreksi ulangan dari kelas lain.

Shikamaru jarang menolak untuk membantu senseinya yang satu ini, walaupun pekerjaan ini merepotkan saja baginya.

Mungkin membantu senseinya ini sebagai ucapan balas budi, Asuma sensei memang sering menemaninya bermain catur dan mentraktirnya makan Yakiniku di akhir pekan.

**End Shikamaru POV**

**Temari POV**

**06.32 am**

Temari memacu sepedanya dari rumah lebih cepat dari biasanya, Temari tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu dengan Shikamaru dan menanyakan alasan mendasar apa yang membuat Shikamaru melakukan semuanya untuknya.

Tapi setelah sampai di rumah Shikamaru, ia tak mendapatkan sosok yang ia cari-cari.

"Pasti tu anak sudah berangkat, semoga masih bisa ketemu di jalan."

Temari memacu kembali sepedanya, tapi di sepanjang jalan hingga ke gerbang sekolah sosok berambutkan nanas belum terlihat dimatanya.

"Apa tu anak gak masuk ya..?" ucap Temari di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Siapa yang gak masuk?" jawab Hayate sekaligus bertanya.

Hayate adalah sang penjaga gerbang sekolah Konoha High School, Temari tak sadar kalau ucapannya tadi terdengar oleh orang lain yaitu Hayate.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok" cetus Temari.

"Ayolah..mana tahu aku bisa membantu."

"Benar juga ya..apa salahnya bertanya, ada ngeliat cowok yang rambutnya diikat keatas gak?"

"Diikat seperti nanas maksudnya?"

"Nah tu tau, apa tu anak ada lewat tadi?" tanya Temari.

"Shikamaru udah masuk kayaknya, sekitar 10 menitan yang lalu."

"10 menit yang lalu..? bukannya dia cowok pemalas, kok cepet banget datangnya." Pikir Temari.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih ya pak." Ucap Temari meninggalkan Hayate sang penjaga sekolah.

"AKU BELUM MENIKAH! JANGAN PANGGIL BAPAK." Teriak Hayate pada Temari yang telah meninggalkannya.

**06.47 am**

Temari memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat parkir biasanya, ia segera meluncur ke kelasnya untuk meletakkan tas ranselnya.

Selang beberapa menit mengantarkan tasnya, Temari berniat menuju kelas II di seberang kelasnya. Tak lain dan tak bukan ingin mencari Shikamaru.

"Sekarang jam berapa ya..?" Temari melihat jam tangannya.

Setelah mengetahui kalau sebentar lagi akan masuk dan jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai Temari mengurungkan niatnya tadi.

Temari memang tak sabar lagi mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Shikamaru yang terpotong semalam. Tapi kali ini Temari sanggup meredam rasa penasarannya dan berusaha sedikit sabar untuk saat ini.

Tapi tetap saja dalam artian sabar karena terpaksa, terpaksa karena niatnya terhalangi oleh jam pelajaran ini dan tentunya Temari tak ingin dihukum gara-gara ini.

Jam pertama ini, Temari akan belajar sejarah dengan Kurenai sensei. Lebih baik dibanding dengan Gai sensei begitu pikirnya.

"Baiklah semuanya, mungkin pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini dan jangan lupakan PR yang sensei berikan hari ini." Tegas Kurenai sensei pada murid-muridnya.

"Ya sudah, selamat isthirahat dan sampai jumpa di minggu depan."

**10.07 am**

"Huh..ini gara-gara kebanyakan bertanya, jadinya molor deh jam istirahatnya."

"Semoga masih sempat." tambah Temari menuju bukit belakang sekolah.

**End Temari POV**

**Shikamaru POV**

"Masih ada sekitar belasan" keluh Shikamaru menatap kertas ulangan yang berada didekatnya.

"Ayolah Shikamaru, sebentar lagi kok" Asuma memberikan semangat pada asistennya ini sambil terus memeriksa tumpukan ulangan yang belum diperiksa.

"Iya sensei" jawab Shikamaru.

Jam isthirahat ini, Shikamaru masih bergelut dengan ulangan kelas lain. Ia membantu senseinya untuk mengoreksi ulangan-ulangan tersebut.

Tadi pagi memang pekerjaannya hanya sampai setengah saja, maka jam isthirahat ini ia disuruh lagi untuk melanjutkannya.

"Ayolah Shikamaru, jangan mengeluh seperti itu, Pekerjaan seperti ini kan ada gunanya juga untukmu"

"Ia..sensei, dengan begini aku bisa mengulang pelajaran-pelajaran yang dahulunya pernah kulewati."

"Nah..kau mengerti." Kata Asuma dan menyalakan rokoknya.

"Semua hal pasti ada guna dan manfaatnya Shikamaru" Asuma mulai menasehati Shikamaru.

"Apakah punya pacar ada manfatnya juga sensei?" jawan Shikamaru dengan spontan.

Pikiran Shikamaru memang sekarang ini tak jauh dari seorang pacar, setelah bertemu dengan seseorang dan ditambah lagi mimpi yang seakan memberikan tafsiran kalau Shikamaru sepertinya butuh seorang pacar.

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, wajar saja pertanyaan seperti tadi terlontar spontan oleh bibir Shikamaru.

"He..?" Asuma merespon dengan menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya Shikamaru?"

"Eng..gak kok" jawab Shikamaru gelagapan.

Shikamaru langsung mengambil kertas ulangan selanjutnya berniat untuk lari dari pertanyaan senseinya itu.

"Kau tak bisa membohongi senseimu ini Shikamaru, ayo mengaku sajalah"

"Ya..ya sensei, saat ini aku sedang suka pada seseorang."

Shikamaru dengan terpaksa mengakuinya, Shikamaru sudah biasa curhat segala hal dengan senseinya ini. Bahkan sekarang masalah pacar pun, Shikamaru pun mencoba untuk curhat.

"Benar kan."

"Tapi aku bingung sensei.."

"Bingung kenapa?" Tanya Asuma.

"Aku bingung bagaimana mengutarakan perasaanku ini sensei"

"Jadi itu masalahmu ya Shikamaru"

"Jadi apa sensei tahu cara mengutarakan perasaan suka kepada seseorang."

Mendengar pertanyaan langka dari murid kesayangannya ini, Asuma menghisap rokoknya dan mengepulkan asapnya ke udara.

"Pasti kau takut dan grogi untuk mengutarakannya ya."

"Benar sensei, itu karena aku tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengutarakannya."

"Senseimu ini tak begitu tahu masalah seperti itu Shikamaru."

"Jadi sensei tak tahu caranya?"

"Benar sekali Shikamaru"

Shikamaru kembali mengeluh akan kondisinya ini yang jatuh cinta tapi tak tau cara mengutarakannya ditambah lagi senseinya ini tak dapat membantunya apa-apa kali ini.

"Tapi.." Asuma memotong di sela-sela keluhan Shikamaru

"Kau harus tahu Shikamaru, membiarkan sebuah cinta tak terucap merupakan jalan tercepat menuju hati yang sulit."

!HA!

Otak Shikamaru menyerap ucapan senseinya yang barusan ia dengar, ia tersadar juga oleh kalimat sederhana tersebut.

Shikamaru tersadar kalau dia tak boleh menyimpan perasaan ini dalam hatinya. Harus diutarakan, itulah jalannya.

**3 Menit sebelum jam 10.15**

"Sensei sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hanya 3 menit lagi jam pelajaran ketiga akan dimulai."

"3 menit ya.., ya sudah sensei aku pergi dulu ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan secepatnya. Terima kasih sensei."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hanya 3 menit sebelum jam masuk, mau kemana Shikamaru?**

Chapter 6 selesai, Alhamdulillah.

Mungkin agak kependekan ya..

Terima kasih banyak karena telah sudi membaca fic ini.

Nantikan chapter 7 yang kemungkinan merupakan chapter terakhir dari fic ini.

REVIEWWW


	7. Chapter 7

Saya datang lagi dan untuk chapter 7 ini saya akan melakukan sedikit perubahan rencana, yang kemaren saya bilang akan mengakhiri fanfic ini pada chapter 7 kemungkinan kisah Shikamaru dan Temari akan tetap berlanjut sampai chapter yang saya belum ketahui juga.

Saya yakin para _reader _pasti sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi dengan chapter 7.

Baiklah, semoga kalian senang

Chapter 7 dimulai

...

**WARNING : Selalu dan selalu gaje aka gak jelas**

**MEMPERSEMBAHKAN**

**Disclamer :Naruto tetap Milik Sensei Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ShikaTema**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Rated : T**

_**Akhirnya Kutemukan**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**Flashback Temari**_** Senin, 1 Oktober...**_

**10.07 am**

Temari melaju dengan cepatnya menggunakan kedua kakinya ke bukit belakang sekolah, mengejar waktu isthirahat yang sangat sempit untuk bertemu dengan Si pemilik rambut nanas.

Rasa penasaran Temari tak bisa dibendung lagi, kecepatannya dalam melangkah bisa dijadikan bukti atas rasa penasarannya.

Karena rasa penasaran itulah, Temari tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Setidaknya ia bisa menanyakan dimana keberadaan Shikamaru saat ini dengan mengirim sebuah pesan teks menggunakan handphonenya, mungkin saja Shikamaru tidak berada di bukit belakang sekolah di jam isthirahat ini.

Jika Shikamaru benar-benar tidak ada di bukit belakang sekolah, upaya Temari akan menjadi sia-sia saja.

Temari menerobos setiap kelas-kelas dan murid-murid lainnya hanya bisa bengong penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada balapan lari ya..?" ucap seorang murid.

!#!#$!##^$!$%#&%*%^&#!

**10.11 am**

Huh..hah..huh..

Temari mengambil nafas sebanyaknya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan oksigen yang ia perlukan. Banyak sekali oksigen yang ia butuhkan, banyangkan saja bukit belakang sekolah mampu ia tempuh hanya dengan waktu 4 menitan.

Mengambil nafas dengan posisi menunduk dan memegangi kedua lutut, Temari menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan mencari sosok si rambut nanas yang ingin ia temui.

"Kemana tu anak?" tanya Temari.

Setelah tak mendapatkan sosok yang ia cari di posisinya sekarang, Temari berkeliling disekitar bukit dan hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Tidak ada" Temari mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah yakin Shikamaru benar-benar tidak ada, Temari mengambil _handphone_ di saku seragamnya, membuat pesan teks dan berangsur ingin pulang ke kelasnya kembali.

"_SENDING FAILLED"_

Temari akhirnya sadar kalau _sim card _di _handphonenya _ belum sempat diisi ulang pulsanya setelah habis saat menelepon Shikamaru, hari minggu lalu.

"Sial bener gua hari ini" Ketus Temari.

Temari melangkahkan kakinya dengan kekesalan yang lumayan.

"Ini semua karna Shikamaru " begitu ucapnya.

**Flashback End**

_Aku bodoh_

_Sangat bodoh_

_Kenapa sampai seperti ini_

_Seharusnya dari awal aku telah menyatakannya_

_Memendam perasaan cinta dan membiarkannya tak terucap adalah kesalahan besar_

_Kesalahan besar bagiku karna memendamnya selama 2 hari_

_Bodohnya aku lagi_

_Kenapa tidak menelpon balik saat itu_

_Bersikap acuh dan menganggapnya sesuatu yang merepotkan_

_Maafkan aku_

_Kali ini akan ku buktikan_

_Kalau aku benar mencintaimu_

**Menit ke 15 di jam 10**

**Shikamaru POV**

"Waktu isthirahat telah selesai, seluruh siswa harap segera masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing"

Terdengar tanda masuk di telinga Shikamaru,tapi kali ini Shikamaru tak menghiraukannya dan terus mengejar apa yang ingin ia tuju.

Sosok wanita yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, Temari lah yang ingin ia tuju.

Kali ini Shikamaru lah yang berpikiran tak jernih, kemampuan analisanya tertutup dengan kepanikannya.

Shikamaru takut kalau Temari telah menunggunya di bukit sejak awal jam istihirahat tadi.

Karena pikiran tadi lah Shikamaru memutuskan mengambil jalan pintas menuju bukit untuk secepatnya bertemu dengan Temari.

Jika Shikamaru berpikir dengan jernih, pastilah keputusan untuk mengambil jalan pintas adalah keputusan yang sangat salah dan akan merugikan dirinya sendiri.

Keputusannya yang salah, mengapa..?

Alasan pertama adalah jam.

Saat mendengar tanda masuk tadi, setidaknya Shikamaru tahu kalau saat ini sudah lewat jam 10.15 yang artinya adalah waktu pelajaran ketiga akan dimulai.

Tentulah Temari tidak akan berada lagi di bukit belakang sekolah, Temari pasti akan segera kembali ke kelasnya walaupun ia memang berada di bukit belakang sekolah di jam isthirahat tadi.

Alasan kedua adalah jalan.

Temari baru 2 kali berada di bukit belakang sekolah dan tentunya jalan pintas yang diambil Shikamaru pasti Temari belum mengetahuinya.

Yang aritinya Temari hanya mengetahui satu jalur menuju ke bukit belakang sekolah dan tentunya hanya jalur satu-satunya itu yang akan dijadikan Temari sebagai jalur untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Jika saja Shikamaru berpikir demikian, pasti ia tidak akan mengambil jalan pintas. Setidaknya jika ia tak berjumpa Temari di bukit, ia mungkin masih bisa berpapasan di tangah jalan.

**10.19 am di bukit belakang sekolah**

Dengan kepanikannya, Shikamaru mencari-cari Temari di sekitar bukit. Tak mendapat sosok yang ia cari di posisinya sekarang, Shikamaru berlari mencari dan terus mencari Temari.

Shikamaru berlari menuju pohon tempat ia berteduh bersama Temari kemaren. Shikamaru berharap kalau ada sosok Temari dibalik pohon tersebut.

TIDAK ADA

Shikamaru sadar kalau ia telah terlambat, Temari sudah tidak ada lagi disini.

Shikamaru berlutut di samping pohon tersebut, mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Kesalahan terbesar memang, membuat orang lain menunggumu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Shikamaru mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba memperbaiki kepanikannya.

"Aku tak boleh seperti ini, aku harus melakukuan sesuatu" ucap Shikamaru.

"Jika kembali ke kelas tidak ada gunanya lagi"

"Apa aku harus menunggu jam isthirahat kedua?"

"TIDAK"

"Belum tentu Temari akan datang kesini"

Shikamaru berpikir kembali, apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

**End Shikamaru POV**

**Temari POV**

**10.27 am**

Dengan wajah tanpa semangat Temari belajar dengan malasnya. Belum lagi bersama Yamato sensei, biologi bukanlah mata pelajaran favoritnya.

-TIBA-TIBA-

Sesuatu bergetar di kantong seragamnya, temari sadar kalau ada sebuah pesan masuk di _handphone_nya.

**1 message received**

**From : Shikamaru Nara (**+**81**_**XXXXX5670)**_

**1 Oktober 10.39 am**

"_Aku ingin kau datang sekarang, aku tak ingin menunggu lagi Temari"_

Setelah membaca pesan dari Shikamaru, Temari langsung mengangkatkan tangan kanan kepada senseinya.

"Permisi sensei, mau ketoilet!" izin Temari.

"Mau ditemenin..?" goda seorang siswa pada Temari.

"OGAH !"

Temari meninggalkan kelasnya dan sedikit bergegas, bergegas untuk menemui Shikamaru.

Walaupun di pesan tadi tak disebutkan dimana Shikamaru sedang menunggu, tapi Temari sudah tahu kalau Shikamaru pasti menunggu di bukit belakang sekolah.

"Ni anak kenapa sekarang baru ngajak ketemuan, tadi dicari-cari gak keliatan" batin Temari berucap.

**End Temari POV**

**Normal POV**

"Ngapain lu nyuruh gua datang?"

Temari bertanya pada Shikamaru yang sedang bersandar di pohon.

"Kau datang juga akhirnya, aku sudah bosan menunggu dan menyimpan ini semua"

"Bukannya ini jam pelajaran! Gak masuk lu..?" Tanya Temari.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tak mau menunggu terlalu lama lagi apa lagi harus menyimpan sesuatu yang merepotkan ini"

"Eh..tunggu dulu, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan, Masalah pada saat kita telponan kemaren."

"Jadi apa alasan semuanya?" tambah Temari.

Shikamaru bergerak bangun dari posisinya mendekati Temari.

"AKU CINTA KAMU"

Hanya itu jawaban Shikamaru, tiga buah kata yang selama ini dipendam Shikamaru. Dipendam selama 2 hari rasanya tidak enak bagi Shikamaru.

Seakan angin berhenti bertiup , dedaunan kering yang tadinya melayang pun seakan berhenti bergerak.

Temari berdiri kaku, hanya bisa diam atas ungkapan Shikamaru padanya. Entah bagaimana perasaan Temari saat ini.

Bahagia, kaget dan seakan tak percaya orang yang juga ia cintai saat pertama kali jumpa mengungkapkan perasaan yang sama kepadanya.

"Itu lah alasan semuanya Temari"

Temari tersadar kembali setelah sekian detik bersama rasa kagetnya setelah Shikamaru berucap kembali.

"Jadi bagaimana Temari?"

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"KAGAK ROMANTIS"

Sebuah jitakan mendarat ke jidatnya Shikamaru lewat tangan Temari.

Shikamaru hanya bisa mengaduh sendiri dan menggosok-gosok jidatnya.

"Makanya, buat kalimat yang panjang dikit kenapa."

"Aku"

"Cinta"

"Kamu"

Temari mengulang kalimat Shikamaru dan menghitung kata demi kata yang ada dengan jarinya.

"CUMA TIGA KATA" Kesal Temari.

"Huuuu"

Temari kesal karena orang yang ia cintai hanya menembak dengan tiga buah kata. Dasar pelit, begitulah hatinya berkomentar.

"Apa tiga kata tak cukup mewakili ungkapan perasaanku kepadamu, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Cukup kok..cukup"

Temari menenangkan Shikamaru yang keliatannya sedang nyolot di depannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Temari pura-pura gak tahu.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Shikamaru mengulang kalimatnya lagi dengan terpaksa.

"Mmppp.."

-TIBA-TIBA-

"Shikamaru dan Temari kalian dihukum!" ucap seseorang

Belum sempat Temari menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sosok yang tidak ingin kehadirannya. Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah.

"Ini adalah jam pelajaran, bukan jam untuk berdua-duaan" Ucap Tsunade-sama dengan _deathglare_nya.

"Tapi..Tapi.." Temari mencoba menjelaskan.

"Sudah, kalian jelaskan nanti di ruangan kepala sekolah" jelas Tsunade-sama menarik mereka berdua secara paksa.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menerima keadaannya kali ini tanpa memberikan komentar langsung pada sang kepala sekolah.

Melihat Shikamaru yang hanya pasrah di sebelahnya, Temari mau gak mau harus menerimanya juga.

_Saat ini pun aku belum dapat jawaban darinya_

_Ini salahku_

_Aku yang panik tak memikirkan lagi hal ini_

_Yang ku pikirkan hanya ingin segera sampai dan menemuinya_

_Melewati ruangan kepala sekolah dengan berlari tentu akan memberikan kecurigaan_

_Seharusnya aku lebih bersikap biasa saat melewati ruangan kepala sekolah_

_Mungkin ini tak akan terjadi_

_Tapi semuanya telah terjadi_

_Karena kesalahanku_

**10.54 am di ruangan kepala sekolah**

"Apa kalian tahu ini adalah jam pelajaran?"

Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah mulai menghujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Tahu sensei" Shikamaru kini berkomentar.

Temari hanya berdiam menunduk.

"Dan mengapa kalian berdua berada di bukit belakang sekolah?"

"Tidak ada sensei, aku hanya ingin tidur disana" Shikamaru beralasan.

"Tapi bukannya kau bisa saja tidur di dalam kelas seperti biasanya"

"Terus bagaimana denganmu Temari?"

Tsunade bertanya kepada Temari yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Bukannya kau sudah kelas tiga, kau seharusnya lebih banyak belajar bukannya buat kasus seperti ini dan yang mengherankan lagi bagaimana kau bisa berdua dengan Shikamaru di bukit belakang sekolah?"

"Ia sensei.." hanya itu komentar Temari.

Temari mungkin malas berkomentar pada sang kepala sekolahnya ini dan tak mungkin juga ia mengatakan kalau Shikamaru lah yang menyuruhnya datang.

"HANYA ITU JAWABANMU?" penyakit sang kepala sekolah mulai kumat.

"Sudah sensei, ini kesalahanku. Aku yang menyuruh dia untuk datang ke bukit di saat jam pelajaran"

"Jadi hukum saja aku" tambah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengatakan sejujurnya dan sekalian ingin menyelamatkan Temari dari hukuman.

"Benar begitu Temari?" tanya Tsunade memastikan pernyataan Shikamaru.

"Bukan..Bukan.., aku lah sendiri yang datang. Jadi aku juga harus di hukum" Temari menjelaskan.

Temari tahu kalau Shikamaru ingin sekali lagi melindunginya, mungkin ingin selalu melindunginya.

Temari berbohong, ia tak ingin Shikamaru terus yang mendapat kesakitan karena dirinya.

"Bohong sensei, Aku lah yang menyuruhnya datang. Jadi hukum saja aku!"

Shikamaru pun tak mau kalah untuk membebaskan Temari dari hukuman.

"Buktinya ada di _handphone_nya, coba periksa saja sensei"

_Handphone_

Temari berpikir apa yang dimaksud Shikamaru tentang _handphone_nya yang sebagai bukti.

_Handphone _

"Ah..tidak Pesan shikamaru" batin Temari berucap.

Nasib memang tak berpihak pada Temari kali ini, _handphone_nya disimpan di saku seragamnya. Jika ia mengambilnya dan pasti akan ketahuan dengan Tsunade-sama.

Jika saja ia meletakkan di saku celananya, mungkin upaya untuk menghapus pesan Shikamaru akan berhasil saat ini. Karena pasti akan terlindungi oleh Meja dan Tsunade-sama pasti tak akan melihatnya.

Hanya pasrah, mungkin itu saja lagi.

"Temari, keluarkan _handphone_mu?" pinta Tsunade dengan Temari.

Dengan terpaksa Temari mengeluarkan di saku seragamnya dan memberikannya pada sang kepala sekolah.

"Coba saja cek, pesan terakhir di _inbox_nya sensei. Itu pesan dariku yang menyuruhnya datang."

Tsunade mengecek apa yang baru saja dikatakan Shikamaru.

"Jadi ini sepenuhnya salahmu Shikamaru, Temari kau boleh kembali kedalam kelas"

Tsunade memberikan kembali _handphone _Temari dan memberikan tanda dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk Temari segera keluar dari ruangannya.

_Kecewa_

_Aku kecewa denganmu_

_Kenapa selalu dirimu?_

_Kenapa?_

_Aku lebih bahagia jika duka ini sama-sama kita rasakan_

Shikamaru menggenggam erat tangan kiri Temari dan saat menoleh Temari mendapatkan sebuah senyuman dari Shikamaru yang menghipnotis Temari untuk berpikir tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan darinya.

_Baiklah_

_Aku percaya denganmu_

_Shikamaru_

Temari meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah dengan hati yang sedikit damai , mungkin karena ia mendapat keyakinan akan Shikamaru bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

**11.28 am**

Shikamaru masih menunggu sang kepala sekolah yang pergi entah kemana, yang jelas Shikamaru disuruh untuk menunggu.

Menunggu hukuman, itulah yang mungkin akan tsunade bawa untuknya.

"Ini hukumanmu Shikamaru" ucap Tsunade yang datang dengan membawa sebuah kotak yang lumayan ukurannya.

"Apa itu sensei?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sebagai hukuman, kau harus bisa memperbaiki bel sekolah ini"

"Hukumannya ini sensei?"

Shikamaru menguap lebar, baginya kalau memperbaiki bel sekolah yang perangkatnya seperti ini mungkin bisa, mungkin juga nggak.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang"

"Selamat bersenang-senang Shikamaru" tambah sang kepala sekolah memberikan semangat moral.

**Kelas II(Kelas shikamaru) POV**

"ARGH"

"APA..?"

"Kenapa tidak minggu depan saja sensei"

"Kami belum belajar"

Begitulah komentar murid-murid kelas II yang mendengar senseinya akan memberikan ulangan dadakan.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan hanya pasrah, karena selain Shikamaru tak ada murid lain yang pintar di dalam kelasnya.

Mungkin nilai kali ini akan anjlok semua satu kelas.

"Baiklah, soal pertama.."

"**!TIDAK!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Shikamaru belum mendapat kepastian akan jawaban Temari.**

**Kira-kira seperti apa cara Temari menjawab ungkapan cinta Shikamaru.**

**Apa Shikamaru harus bertanya ulang seperti ini **_**"maukah kau menjadi pacarku"**_**?**

**Nantikan chapter 8 ya..**

Akhirnya selesai juga, chapter 7 ini.

Alhamdulillah

#_sujud syukur#_

Maaf ya..yang sudah bosan ama ni fic saya membatalkan niat saya untuk mengakhirinya, saya masih ingin melanjutkan ni cerita.

Mohon dengan kerendahan hati dan tanpa pemaksaan untuk meninggalkan review

REVIEWWW


	8. Chapter 8

Salam...

Kita jumpa lagi ya teman-teman dan masih fic ini yang mempertemukan kita

Terima kasih atas masukan yang diberikan

Terima kasih atas _Reader _yang mau singgah dan membaca bahkan yang telah ngereview saya tuturkan banyak terima kasih

Sekarang udah chapter 8 ya

Gak terasa, tapi hitung bersih dari tanggal 22 september sampai sekarang kira-kira udah hampir 5 bulan juga

Ya sudah lanjutkan ceritanya

_Happy Reading_

**WARNING : BAHAYA**

**MEMPERSEMBAHKAN**

**Disclamer :Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ShikaTema**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Rated : T**

_**Akhirnya Kutemukan**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_** Senin, 1 Oktober...**_

**KELAS II POV**

**11.38 am**

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, ia tahu kalau masih ada beberapa menit sebelum jam isthirahat kedua.

Dengan membawa kotak yang berisi perangkat bel sekolah, Shikamaru berjalan dengan malas seperti biasanya.

Saat Shikamaru berada tepat di depan pintu kelasnya, betapa berbinar-binarnya mata dari si jabrik kuning dan si pembawa anjing ke sekolah.

Tak hanya mereka berdua yang menyambut bahagia datangnya Shikamaru, hampir seisi kelas mengharapkan Shikamaru dalam ujian dadakan seperti ini.

Ya..walaupun ada beberapa yang hanya diam dan sok cool seakan kedatangan Shikamaru tak begitu berpengaruh terhadap mereka.

"Shikamaru!" Ujar sensei yang berambut perak ini.

"Aku tadi dihukum Tsunade-sama. Jadi maafkan atas keterlambatanku ini"

"Aku boleh masuk kan sensei?" tambah Shikamaru.

"Tentu Shikamaru." Balas Kakashi sensei dengan mata tertutup khasnya.

"Oh ya.. Itu apa Shikamaru"

Kakashi sensei menunjuk ke sebuah kotak yang dibawa Shikamaru, kelihatannya Kakashi tak ingin sampai penasaran dengan kotak tersebut.

"Oh..ini adalah hadiah(baca:hukuman) dari Tsunade sama" Jawab Shikamaru meninggalkan senseinya dan mengarah menuju ke tempat duduknya.

"Oh..YES..Shikamaru kau datang juga" ucap Naruto yang duduk di depan Shikamaru.

"Tolong ya.. Shikamaru"

Begitu lah permintaan gadis berambut pink dengan senyumnya yang sedikit menggoda.

Shikamaru hanya menguap untuk memberikan jawaban atas ucapan kedua temannya tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa dihukum Shikamaru?"

Choji bertanya sesaat setelah Shikamaru duduk dan menempatkan kotak hukumannya di samping mejanya.

"Sudah, nanti aku ceritakan. Sekarang saatnya untuk nyelesain soal matematika dari Kakashi sensei"

"Mmp, baiklah"

**11.45 am**

"Waktu habis anak-anak"

Seisi kelas semakin ribut setelah senseinya mengabarkan kalau waktunya sudah habis.

Terlihat seisi kelas begitu kelabakan untuk mengisi jawaban secepat mungkin dan walaupun beberapa murid sudah pasrah akan ujian dadakan ini.

"Semuanya.. ayo dikumpulkan!"

Sebuah perintah yang membuat usaha pencontekan berakhir.

Shikamaru sudah dari tadi menyelasaikan soal dari senseinya, sedangkan teman-temannya yang mencontek hanya mampu menyelesaikan beberapa soal saja.

Setidaknya ini lebih baik, dari pada mendapat nilai Nol dari sensei Kakashi.

**End POV**

**Temari POV**

**Jam isthirahat**

Selang beberapa menit saat sensei yang mengajar Temari keluar, _Handphone _Temari kembali bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk.

**1 message received**

**From : Shikamaru Nara (**+**81**_**XXXXX5670)**_

**1 Oktober 11.47 am**

"_Isthirahat kedua ini aku gak berada di bukit belakang sekolah, aku ada urusan dengan hukuman Tsunade sama. Jadi jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh buat datang ke bukit ya.."_

"Jadi hukuman apa yang Shikamaru dapatkan ya..?"

"Oh ya..."

Temari ingat setelah ia berniat ingin me_reply_ sms Shikamaru tersebut kalau ia tak punya pulsa lagi.

Untung saja ada teman sekelasnya yang menjual pulsa elektrik, Temari tak perlu jauh-jauh lagi untuk mengisi pulsanya.

"Ya sudah, nanti pulang saja aku sms dia. Mungkin dia lagi sibuk"

Temari akhirnya hanya duduk di kursinya sesambil membaca buk-buku pelajaran dan menantikan jam terakhir tiba.

**End Temari POV**

**Kelas II POV**

Saat jam isthirahat kedua, memang lebih banyak siswa yang menghabiskan waktu di dalam kelas. Tidak seperti jam isthirahat pertama, yang kebanyakan langsung pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut yang keroncongan.

Berbagai kegiatan yang dilakukan murid kelas II ini dalam menghabiskan jam isthirahatnya, mulai yang mojok pacaran di sudut kelas, membaca buku, saling mengejek satu sama lain dan mengganggu murid lain dengan ulah-ulah yang aneh.

Sedangkan Shikamaru sibuk digerumuni teman-temannya yang ingin tahu cerita dibalik hukuman yang diberikan Tsunade sama.

"Jadi kenapa kau sampai dihukum Tsunede sama, Shikamaru? Choji memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh..itu.."

"Ayo lah Shikamaru, ceritakan pada kami" Naruto pun tak kalah bersemangatnya ingin mengetahui cerita dari sang ketua kelas.

"Aku lagi malas menceritakannya."

Dengan nada yang pas dan ekspresi malas cukup membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawan untuk tidak bertanya lagi, kenapa ia sampai dihukum.

"Terus itu apa"

Seorang gadis, Ino Yamanaka bertanya akan kotak yang adi diletakkan Shikamaru di samping mejanya.

"Oh ini hukuman yang aku dapatkan"

"Aku disuruh memperbaiki bel sekolah yang rusak ini"

Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Ino, meletakkan kardus tersebut diatas mejanya dan memperlihatkan isi kardus kepada teman-temannya.

"HA..? anak kelas II disuruh benerin ni bel."

"Yang benar saja, dasar Tsunade" tambah Ino.

"Jadi apa kau yakin bisa benerin ini, Shikamaru?" tanya Choji.

"Aku tak begiu yakin, tapi dengan sedikit bantuan internet aku rasa aku bisa memperbaiki ini semua."

"Aha..Kebeneran tuh, Sasuke ada bawa laptop tuh" sebut Kiba.

"Oh ya..Kau bisa gunain fasilitas _Wireless_ di Konoha High School ini Shikamaru, untuk akses internet" Tenten menambahkan perkataan Kiba.

"Ya sudah, biar aku yang pinjam pada Sasuke"

Sasuke yang sedang asyik-asyik mojok di sudut kelas bersama Sakura, malah diganggu dengan kehadiran Naruto yang ingin meminjam laptop.

"Sudah ambil saja, ditasku" ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto yang ingin menghampirinya.

Kemungkinan Sasuke mendengar ucapan dan niat Naruto untuk meminjam laptopnya, melihat jarak antara tempat duduk Shikamaru dan tempat duduk Sasuke gak begitu jauh.

"Ergh..."

Naruto sedikit kesal melihat Sasuke yang enak-enakan mojok disaat sang ketua kelasnya sedang mendapatkan masalah.

"Ini Shikamaru" Naruto menyerahkan laptop pada Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih Naruto"

Shikamaru langsung menekan tombol _power_ pada pinggir kiri atas pada _keyboard _laptop Sasuke sesaat setelah membuka laptop tersebut.

Sedangkan teman-teman Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, dan yang lainnya sibuk mengecek dan melihat perangkat bel sekolah yang ada di dalam kotak bawaan Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana Shikamaru?" tanya Choji yang melihat Shikamaru mengaktifkan tombol _wireless_.

"Apakah _connect_?" Tanya Ino yang masih memperhatikan perangkat-perangkat bel sekolah.

"Yeah _connect" _teriak Choji

"Bagus"

Setelah membuka _browser _pada _dekstop_, malah timbul sebuah kotak _Login _pada _browser_.

"He..? jadi harus punya akun dulu ya..?" ucap Choji.

"Ya..hanya para Guru yang mendapatkan Akun untuk layanan _wireless _di Sekolah ini. Jika para murid ingin menggunakan layanan _wireless_, harus memintanya langsung pada Tsunade sama." Jelas Sasuke kepada Shikamaru.

"Dan hanya murid-murid tertentu saja yang mendapatkan akun dari Tsunade sama, dikhawatirkan murid yang menggunakan layanan _wireless _ malah membuka situs porno di sekolah" tambah Sakura sang kekasih Sasuke.

"Makanya Sasuke kun gak dapet akun, karena dia sering akses situs porno kalau udah bergelut di dunia maya. Benar bukan..?" Ejek Naruto.

"Bukannya kita sama saja Naruto" Bisik Kiba pada Naruto.

"Sssttt..kalau itu mah hanya kita berdua saja yang tahu."

"Ka..lian bi.. aapa?" tanya Hinata dengan gaya khasnya.

"Oh tidak apa-apa Hinata"

**11.54 am**

"Tunggu dulu"

Shikamaru mengingat-ingat kalau ia pernah melihat Asuma sensei, menggunakan layanan _wireless _saat ia mengoreksi ujian semester bersama.

"Sepertinya itu kumpulan angka-angka"

Shikamaru benar ingat kalau ia setidaknya pernah melirik Asuma saat menggunakan layanan _wireless _sekolah dan saat memasukkan _password_ ia ingat kalau Asuma mengetikkan kumpulan angka-angka untuk _login_.

"Jadi apa Shikamaru, apa kau tahu _password_nya?" tanya Ino yang sedari tadi sudah bosan melihat perangkat bel sekolah, ia lebih fokus pada laptop Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti."

Shikamaru mencoba memasukkan kombinasi angka-angka untuk _login_, sudah beberapa kali kalimat _try again_ bla..bla yang keluar.

" mung..kin.. _password_nya tanggal lahir Asuma" ucap Hinata.

"Yah..mungkin saja" Choji mengiyakan ucapan Hinata barusan.

"Tanggal lahir ya.."

Shikamaru mencoba memasukkan tanggal lahir Asuma sensei dan akhirnya berhasil _login._

"Yeah..akhirnya berhasil" teriak murid yang ada disekitar Shikamaru.

"Yeah..kalau gini besok gua bawa laptop ah..buat internetan" Niat Ino.

"Baiklah saatnya _browsing _" ucap Shikamaru yang telah membuka halaman .

"Tinggal ketikkan 'merakit bel sekolah' saja di om Google pasti ketemu" ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

"Jika dengan itu, tak akan berhasil Naruto. Belum tentu rakitan bel sekolah yang ditelusuri Google sama dengan Bel sekolah ini" Jelas Shikamaru pada Naruto.

"Jadi..?" Tanya seluruh murid yang mengelilingi Shikamaru.

"Jadi kita harus mencari berdasarkan tipe bel sekolah kita ini"

Shikamaru mulai melihat komponen-komponen bel sekolah yang ada di dalam kotak di depannya, Shikamaru mencari deskripsi bel sekolah tepatnya mencari tipe dan jenis dari bel tersebut.

"Ini Tipe BS-108 NG"

Shikamaru menunjukkan komponen yang bertuliskan deskripsi dari bel sekolah tersebut.

Murid-murid yang mengelilingi Shikamaru hanya ber _oh _ria mendapat penjelasan dari Shikamaru.

"Ya sudah saatnya mencari info tentang ni bel"

Shikamaru mengetikkan 'bel BS-108 NG' pada kotak pencarian Google dan setelah mengklik beberapa situs pada tab-tab yang berbeda. Shikamaru membaca cepat artikel-artikel yang dibukanya.

Setelah selesai membaca dengan kecepatan mata dan ingatannya, Shikamaru mengklik kanan dan menyimpan halaman situs-situs tadi pada folder baru di laptop Sasuke.

"Baiklah ini sudah cukup" Ucap Shikamaru.

**11.59 am**

Terdengar lagi suara Tsunade sama, suara berupa perintah untuk semua para murid untuk kembali ke kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran terakhir.

"Sudah masuk ya.." terang Neji.

"Hum..baiklah semuanya! setelah ini kita akan belajar dengan Anko sensei. Kalian sudah tahu kan bagaimana sikap Anko sensei, jadi bersikpa seperti biasanya saja." Jelas Shikamaru pada murid-murid lain.

"Sasuke ini, terima kasih" Shikamaru mengembalikan laptop kepada pemiliknya.

"Hn"

Setelah mendapat respon yang tidak enak dari Sasuke, Shikamaru pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Choji, kau mau membantuku benerin ni bel?"

"Tentu Shikamaru, tapi traktir Yakiniku ya.."

"Kalau gitu aku juga ikut ya Shikamaru" pinta Ino yang langsung nimbrung.

Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah, terhadap permintaan Choji yang meminta ditraktir Yakiniku dan ditambah lagi Ino Yamanaka yang ikut-ikutan gak jelas.

Mungkin karena mereka bertiga sudah biasa makan Yakiniku bersama, jadi Shikamaru tak begitu keberatan karena Ino dan Choji.

"Baiklah setelah pulang sekolah jam 2.30 ya di resto Yakiniku biasa"

"OKE"

**-SKIP TIME-**

**13.39 pm Di halaman sekolah**

**Normal POV**

"Shikamaru kamu dimana?" omong Temari di _handpohe _dekat telinganya.

"Aku sudah pulang Temari"

"Kok cepet amat"

"Oh ya..aku ada urusan ama hukuman Tsunade sama, jadinya ya pulang cepat deh"

"Emang dapet hukuman apa?"

"Benerin bel sekolah yang rusak"

"He..? gila! Apa bisa ya..?"

"Belum tahu juga, tapi kayaknya perangkat bel sekolah itu tak begitu rumit"

"Hum..ya sudah, aku mau membantumu. Lagi pula separuh hukuman tersebut itu kan milikku."

"Ya sudah, sekalian saja. Rencananya di resto Yakiniku di perempatan jalan setelah Toko buku Konoha, disana aku mau ngerjainnya"

"Jam berapa?"

"2.30"

"Oke deh, aku datang ntar"

"Oh ya, Temari.."

"Apa?"

"Eh..gak ada apa2, ya sudah aku tunggu jam 2.30 ya. "

_Masa minta jawaban di telepon_

_Gak lelaki banget deh_

_Untung saja tadi gak keceplosan_

_Bisa-bisa dibilang kagak romantis lagi_

**-SKIP TIME-**

**2.36 pm**

**Di Resto Yakiniku**

"CHOJI..pelan-pelan makannya. Santai saja kenapa" Ino mulai menasehati temannya.

"Ingat Choji, disini kita buat benerin ni bel sekolah ya" jelas Shikamaru lagi pada Choji.

"Mmp..I..ya" ucap Choji dengan terus menguyah.

"Jadi bagaimana Shikamaru apakah kau sudah tahu masalah dari ni bel" tanya Ino yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Hm..sebenarnya masalahnya tak begitu rumit, setelah kuperiksa hanya ada satu kabel yang terputus dalam rangkaian bel ini."

"Aku rasa jika menyoldernya ulang, bel ini akan berfungsi kembali. Makanya aku menyuruhmu membawa solder Choji" tambah Shikamaru.

"Ah.. kenyang..!"

Choji meletakkan mangkuk nasi di atas meja dan mangkuk tersebut memberikan nada yang begitu keras menandakan kalau dia sudah selesai makan.

Sebenarnya, Choji bisa saja makan lebih banyak. Tapi Shikamaru hanya membatasinya untuk makan satu porsi hari ini.

"Kau bawa soldernya kan Choji"

"Tentu! ini"

Choji mengeluarkan solder di dalam kantongnya dan menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih"

"Argh.." Choji mengerang.

"Aku permisi ke toilet dulu"

"Itu akibatnya jika makan terlalu " ucap Ino.

Shikamaru kini memainkan obeng pada mur-mur di perangkat bel sekolah, Ino yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Shikamaru tak menyadari kalau posisi duduk dan wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Shikamaru.

**02.46 am**

"Salam"

Suara pintu di tarik oleh seorang pelanggan, Temari tepatnya.

Setelah mencari sosok Shikamaru, Temari mendapatkan Shikamaru yang sedang duduk bersama wanita yang belum ia kenal.

Temari yang melihat itu, mengira kalau Shikamaru sedang berkencan dengan wanita tersebut.

Dengan kagetnya Shikamaru baru menyadari akan posisinya yang begitu dekat dengan Ino Yamanaka, ditambah lagi melihat Temari yang langsung pergi setelah melihat posisinya dengan Ino.

_Semua lelaki sama_

_Tak ada bedanya_

_Hanya bisa menggoda dan menggoda_

_Begitu juga dirimu_

_Padahal aku sudah melihat hal yang berbeda darimu_

_Tapi nyatanya_

_..._

"Tunggu Temari" teriak Shikamaru yang berusaha mencegah Temari.

Temari telah pergi, telah pergi dan tak mau mendengar penjelasan dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun bergegas untuk mengejar Temari untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

**02.56 pm**

"Akhirnya, lepas semua" ucap Choji yang baru keluar dari toilet.

"He..? dimana Shikamaru?" tanya Choji yang melihat Shikamaru tak ada di sekitar Ino.

"Dia pergi, ngejar seorang wanita barusan."

"Jadi siapa yang membayar ini semua."

"Ya..mana ku tahu. Baka!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Apakah Temari tak akan mempercayai Shikamaru lagi?**

**Bagaimana Shikamaru menjelaskan semuanya pada Temari?**

**Apakah penjelasan tersebut akan di dengar oleh Temari?**

**NANTIKAN DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA**

Ya..ha selesai

Chapter selanjutnya ada apa lagi ya..

Ah.. saya juga bingung.

Semoga aja ide saya cepet keluar

Ya sudah

Terima kasih semuanya

Sampai jumpa

BOOOFH...!#_Ngilang_

REVIEWWW


	9. Chapter 9

Kayaknya sudah terlalu lama saya meninggalkan fanfic saya ini, tepat 1 bulan kayaknya.

Dengan kesibukan yang sangat mengekang membuat fanfic ini harus menunggu waktu yang cukup lama untuk peng_update_-an.

Terima kasih kepada _Reader _yang telah mau menantikan chapter ke sembilan ini.

Dan sepertinya tak akan lama lagi fanfic ini akan segera berakhir.

CHAPTER 9 START

**WARNING : Sedikit adegan #**_**Biiphh..#**_

**MEMPERSEMBAHKAN**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ShikaTema**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Rated : T**

_**Akhirnya Kutemukan**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_** Senin, 1 Oktober...**_

"Mana uangmu Choji?" bentak Ino pada teman satu kelasnya.

"Hum..iya..iya"

"Padahal ini kan uang untuk membeli keripik kentang" ucap Choji seraya memberi beberapa lembar uang pada Ino.

"Peduli amat!"

"Makanya makan jangan banyak-banyak"

"Tapi yang mengherankan siapa cewek yang dikejar Shikamaru tadi?" batin Ino mulai berpikir.

"Ayo kita pulang"

"Tapi Shikamaru..?"

" Tenang saja, gak usah khawatir dengannya"

**02.53 pm di perempatan jalan**

"TEMARI TUNGGU" teriak Shikamaru.

Temari terus berlari sekuat tenaganya meninggalkan sosok yang baru saja dibencinya. Tapi sekuat apapun usaha seorang wanita untuk berlari, tetap saja pria lah yang akan mendahuluinya.

Jarak Shikamaru hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja, Shikamaru terus mendesak Temari untuk berhenti.

Dan akhirnya...

"Tunggu Temari"

Sebuah tangan menggenggam erat lengan Temari, Temari terpaksa berhenti karena ini.

"Tunggu Temari"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya"

PLAAKK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi sebelah kanan Shikamaru.

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI" Teriak Temari pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya melihat wajah Temari dengan air mata yang menetes diantara wajahnya, begitu cepat tanpa sadar pun Temari telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Memang tanpa sadar, setelah tamparan itu didapatnya. Tanpa sadar kalau genggaman tangan pada lengan Temari telah terlepas.

Temari telah hilang disebuah belokan, yang terlihat oleh Shikamaru hanyalah tetesan air mata yang telah jatuh ke tanah. Sebuah tetesan yang jatuh karena ulahnya, begitulah kenyataannya.

"AKU AKAN SELALU MENUNGGUMU DISANA" Teriak Shikamaru.

**-SKIP TIME-**

_**Selasa, 2 Oktober...**_

**Jam isthirahat Pertama**

"Kenapa Shikamaru dari pagi diam aja ya..?"

"Yang anehnya dia gak tidur seperti biasanya, cuma bengong saja"

"Tampaknya wajahnya murung"

"Apa mungkin karena peristiwa itu?"

"Sebaiknya ku tanyakan pada seseorang"

Dari tadi Ino memang memperhatikan Shikamaru, Ino yang sedari tadi melihat sang ketua kelas merasa heran oleh sikap Shikamaru yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hinata apa kau tahu cewek yang rambutnya dikuncir empat?'

"Heh..ka..lau Temari-san"

"Temari?"

"Ya..dia kakaknya Gaara dan Kankuro, memang kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Gak pa-pa" ucap Ino emninggalkan Hinata.

"Baiklah sekarang tanyakan pada Gaara"

"Hum..tidak, Gaara terlalu dingin. Kalau begitu Kankuro saja"

"Kankuro pasti di kantin"

Ino merasakan kalau Temari ada hubungannya dengan keadaan Shikamaru saat ini.

"Jika benar dugaanku, aku harus menjelaskannya pada Temari-san" Ucap Ino melewati setiap kelas.

**10.08 am**

"Kankuro" Panggil Ino seraya menghampiri sebuah tempat duduk di kantin.

"Yap..Ino ada apa?"

"Kayaknya penting sekali"

Terlibat lah Ino dan Kankuro dalam sebuah percakapan yang Kankuro sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Ino sampai membahas padanya.

"Gaara dimana?" tanya Ino basa-basi.

"Dia ke perpustakaan"

"Hum..tumben"

"Oh ya..apa benar cewek yang berkuncir empat itu kakakmu?" tanya Ino.

"Ya..itu kakakku, setahun diatasku dan Gaara, namanya Temari"

"Bagaimana sikapnya semalam?"

"Hum..kelihatannya sangat aneh, biasanya dia yang menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi dari sore kakakku mengurung diri di kamar sampai malam"

"Waktu kegedor pintu kamarnya bersama Gaara, kakak malah mengusir kami berdua"

"Sangat aneh" Tambah Kankuro.

"Hum..bener dugaanku, pasti karena kejadian semalam" ucap Ino dalam hati.

"Oh ya..apa kakakmu sudah punya pacar?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Kayaknya belum, dia sangat anti dengan cowok" jawab Kankuro.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu Ino?"

"Oh..tidak apa-apa. Ya..sudah ku pergi dulu.."

"Jaa.."

Ino meninggalkan Kankuro dan memikirkan apa hubungan antara Temari dan Shikamaru. Yang jelas Ino tahu kalau Temari tak punya seorang pacar.

"Apa mereka baru jadiann ya..?"

"Makanya belum ada yang tahu hubungan mereka"

"OH YA...!"

Ino ingat suatu hal dan bergegas kesebuah tempat, ke sebuah tempat yang sebenarnya anti untuk dia datangi. Tapi untuk sebuah kesalahpahaman yang terjadi, dia harus memperbaikinya.

**Di ruang Kepala sekolah, selang beberapa menit sebelum Jam ketiga**

"Jadi Shikamaru dihukum karena berduaan di bukit belakang sekolah ya..?"

"Ya..begitulah"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Murid kelas 3, Temari"

"Oh..."

"KENAPA KAU MENANYAKAN ITU ANAK BODOH..?" Teriak Tsunade dengan tatapan iblisnya.

Kabur, itulah jalan yang diambil Ino. Tentu saja Dia tak mau dibanting oleh Kepala sekolahnya.

"Dasar nenek sihir berdada besar" umpat Ino di depan kelasnya.

"Baiklah kebenaran sudah terlihat, kalau posisi aku dan Shikamaru di warung Yakiniku membuat kesalahpahaman, Tinggal menjelaskannya saja pada Temari-san. Kalau gitu, setelah isthirahat kedua saja"

**-SKIP TIME-**

**11.49 am**

Temari masih termenung di tempat duduknya, sepertinya tak ada lagi gairah hidup untuknya.

"Temari-san" Panggil Ino dan langsung menghampiri tempat duduk Temari.

Temari hanya melirik Ino dan mencoba mengingat, kalau sebelumnya ia pernah bertemu dengan Ino.

"Maaf Temari-san" Ucap Ino menggeser kursi di samping tempat duduk Temari.

"Kamu bukannya pacar Shikamaru ya..?"

"Yang semalem itu?"

"Ada apa datang kesini?" tambah Temari dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Perkenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino"

"Aku bukannya pacar Shikamaru, aku Cuma temen deketnya aja"

"Soalnya kami sering bersama-sama, sejak SD. Ada aku, Shikamaru dan Choji"

"Tapi bukannya semalem kalian kencan berdua di warung Yakiniku?"

"Bukan..itu Cuma salah paham kok"

"Lagi pula kami bertiga malahan, tapi waktu Temari-san datang Choji ke toilet. Jadi keliatan seperti kencan deh"

"Terus kok kalian dempet-dempetan?"

"Ah..itu salahku, aku saja yang ingin melihat Shikamaru benerin bel sekolah. Gak sadar kalau posisinya terlalu deket ama Shikamaru"

"Beneran..?"

"Yah..kagak percaya nih Nee-chan"

"Lagi pula aku udah punya pacar, namanya Sai. Bukan Shikamaru"

"Ini"

Ino menyodorkan sebuah foto yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dompetnya, sebuah foto berdua bersama pacarnya Sai.

Temari melihat jelas-jelas foto tersebut, memastikan kalau yang di ucapkan lawan bicaranya kali ini adalah benar.

Dengan pose foto yang merangkul lengan si cowok, kayaknya Temari percaya 100% kalau Cowok yang bernama Sai ini lah pacarnya, Bukan Shikamaru.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Percaya kan? Tambah Ino.

"Ya..aku percaya"

Sesaat setelah itu, timbul rasa penyesalan Temari yang telah mengindahkan Shikamaru dan tak mau mendengar penjelasan darinya.

Ditambah lagi sebuah tamparan yang ia berikan pada cowok yang benar-benar ia sukai untuk pertama kalinya.

Jika saja, tidak ada orang disekitarnya. Mungkin air matanya akan menetes lagi karena mengingat kesalahan yang telah ia buat.

"Kok diem..?"

"Ada apa Nee-chan?"

"Oh..gak pa-pa"

"Jadi Nee-chan pacar Shikamaru ya..?"

"Ahh..gak kok"

"Tapi kok kayaknya semelem marah amat, terus ditambah lagi dengan Shikamaru yang langsung nguber Nee-cahn semalem"

"Kami hanya berteman kok"

"Terus kok kemaren-kemaren berduaan ama Shikamaru di bukit belakang sekolah?" goda Ino.

"Eh..bukan berduaan kok"

"Hayo ngaku aja Nee?"

"Hmm..mang tau dari mana?"

"Dari Tsunade-sama"

"Ah..Nee gak usah nyembunyiin gitu. Nee suka Shikamaru kan?"

"..."

**12.01 am**

Sebuah tanda masuk kembali terdengar oleh murid-murid di Konoha High School, sebuah tanda yang mewajibkan kepada seluruh siswa untuk kembali ke kelas.

"He..udah masuk"

"Karena semua sudah jelas dan jam isthirahat pun udah habis, Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya Nee"

"Oh ya.. Nee, Shikamaru murung terus dari pagi. Kayaknya Cuma Nee yang bisa membuatnya kembali seperti dulu lagi"

"Jaaa..." ucap Ino meninggalkan kelas Temari.

Ino sempat berpapasan dengan Siswa-siswa kelas tiga yang memandangnya agak aneh, Ino hanya melewatkan cowok-cowok tersebut. Berlalu menuju kelasnya.

Sedangkan Temari telah membuat niat disaat Asuma-sensei datang di kelasnya. Niat untuk meminta maaf pada Shikamaru dan tentunya ia tahu harus dimana untuk bertemu pria berambutkan nanas ini.

_Bosan..itu yang kurasakan_

_Menunggu waktu_

_Waktu untuk meminta maaf dan nyatakan rasa yang sama_

_Setelah tanda yang sama diperdengarkan lagi_

_Kan ku gegas ini semua_

_Tunggu aku..._

**-SKIP TIME-**

**01.09 pm**

Langkah-langkahnya terasa jauh lebih merepotkan dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Ini karena peristiwa kemaren, memang sakit jika ingin memberikan penjelasan tapi selalu ditolak.

Melewati gerbang sekolah dengan perasaan suram dan wajah yang menunduk tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya ia berjalan dengan membuat bantalan dari kedua tangannya di kepalanya, dengan menatap langit biru dan awan putih di atas sana.

Teringat kenangan kemaren saat menatap Gerbang sekolah. Saat dimana menunggu hujan reda bersama selama satu jam.

Langkahnya terus membuat jejak-jejak melewati gerbang sekolah, terlihat sebuah bengkel yang mengingatkan kalau ucapanku yang keluar benar-benar diikutinya.

Jalan-jalan ini lah yang juga jadi saksi bisu kalau aku pernah melindunginya dari tetes-tetesan hujan.

_3 hari dan terhitung 72 jam_

_Kenangan indah tercipta bersamanya_

_Aku ingin memperbanyak kenangan bersamanya_

_Tapi.._

_Rasanya tak mungkin_

_Apakah aku memang harus mengubur kisah ini?_

Langkah kaki Shikamaru kini mengarah ke arah Bukit belakang sekolah. Baginya tempat inilah yang bisa membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman.

Waktu bergulir begitu cepatnya, kaki Shikamaru pun kini telah menginjak di rerumputan khas sebuah bukit.

Terlihat dari kejauhan sebuah pohon besar yang pernah ia sandari bersamanya. Dengan nasi kepal Onigiri sebagai santapan makan siang.

Menanjak dan terus menanjak, membuat pohon yang ia lihat lama-lama memperlihatkan sampai kebagian bawahnya.

...

Langkah kakinya berhenti, berhenti karena sebuah benda. Sebuah botol air mineral kosong yang berukuran sedang telah menghentikan langkah kaki pria jenius ini.

Mungkin terbawa angin, begitu pikirnya.

Tentu ia ingat sekali, sebuah botol air mineral bekas ini juga pernah menjadi saksi bisu di hari kedua kenal dengannya.

Botol ini lah yang secara tidak sengaja menyadarkan aku kalau hujan akan turun, botol ini lah yang setidaknya menyelamatkan kami dari hujan.

_Kenangan indah ini_

_Apa kau sanggup melupakannya?_

_Pikirkan lagi jika kau ingin menguburnya dalam-dalam_

Terus menanjak setelah mengambil botol air mineral tersebut dan bagian bawah pohon tersebut sudah terlihat.

Sedikit kaget saat terlihat sebuah tas ransel di samping pohon tersebut. Sebuah tas ransel yang memang belum pernah ia lihat.

Tapi ini memberikan bukti kalau ada seseorang yang ada di balik pohon tersebut.

Dekat ..

Hampir..

Makin dekat...

Dan kali ini benar-benar terlihat sosok di balik pohon tersebut.

Sesosok yang ia yakin, kalau dialah orangnya.

"Temari" Panggilnya.

Sebuah panggilan yang membuatnya jatuh dalam dekapan pelukan. Botol yang Shikamaru pegang pun jatuh ke tanah.

Ya..Temari langsung mendekap erat tubuh Shikamaru. Dengan teriakan-teriakan memanggil-manggil nama pria berambut nanas ini.

"Maafkan aku Shikamaru"

"Aku yang salah..aku tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu"

"Aku salah..aku yang salah"

Bagian bahu Kemeja Shikamaru terasa basah oleh air mata Temari.

Sadar akan hal itu, Shikamaru langsung menyentuh kedua pipi Temari dan menghadapkan wajah tepat dihadapannya.

Menggerakkan ibu jarinya menghapus air mata Temari, itulah yang Shikamaru lakukan untuk menenangkan gadis paruh baya ini.

"Sudah..jangan nangis"

"Jangan keluarkan air matamu lagi"

"Aku juga menyadari kalau Aku juga bersalah"

Temari dapat memandang wajah Shikamaru. Kali ini sungguh sangat dekat, sangat dekat. Sungguh indah dapat melihat wajah pria yang dicintai sedekat ini.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, aku dengar kebenarannya dari Ino"

"Maaf telah membuatmu sakit, membuatmu murung seharian"

"Ya..gak apa-apa"

Shikamaru menuntun Temari untuk duduk kembali dan bersandar pada pohon. Menenangkan Temari yang tadinya mengeluarkan air mata.

**02.09 pm**

Semua kembali seperti semula, perasaan tenang dan damai. Tak ada lagi tangisan dan tak ada lagi niat untuk menguburkan kenangan-kenangan itu.

Candaan dan gurauan membuat kenangan baru bersamanya.

"Oh ya..Shikamaru."

"..."

"Aku ingin jadi pacarmu"

"Boleh gak..?"

"Gak boleh!" canda Shikamaru

"Kok gak mau...?"

"Habis kamu udah nampar aku"

"Sakitnya masih terasa sampai sekarang"

Ucapan Shikamaru barusan lah yang membuat Temari mengambil inisiatif ini.

_**Cupp**_

Sebuah kecupan dari bibir Temari mengarah ke pipi kiri Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana..?"

"Masih sakit?" tambah Temari.

...

"Yang dapet tamparan itu pipi kanan bukan yang kiri"

"Jadi ya..masih sakit"

"Hufth..."

Temari langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung duduk di tubuh Shikamaru. Mendaratkan kecupan keduanya di pipi kanan Shikamaru.

Belum sempat Shikamaru selesai dengan rasa kekagatennya akan Temari yang menindihnya dan kecupan kedua tadi.

Kurang dari 2 detik, Temari telah membuat inisiatif untuk mencium bibir Shikamaru setelah kecupan kedua tadi.

Tak hanya sekedar kecupan seperti 2 kecupan sebelumnya, kini Temari melumat bibir Shikamaru. Seakan tak ingin lepas lagi Shikamaru dari dirinya.

**03.12 pm**

Kini status mereka telah resmi, mereka kini telah berpacaran. Resmi ditanggal 2 Oktober ini.

Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan, Mereka pulang bersama menuruni bukit.

Dan kini telah hampir separuh perjalanan menuju rumah Shikamaruu.

Di tengah jalan, Shikamaru dan Temari bertemu dengan pasangan lainnya. Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hei..Shikamaru" Panggil Sakura setelah beberapa meter hampir berpapasan.

"Siapa tuh..?"

"Pacar barunya..?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan"

"He...?" Temari bertanya dalam hatinya.

"INI TUNANGANKU"

Ucap Shikamaru setelah berpapasan dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura begitu saja tanpa ucapan lain. Hanya 3 kata, singkat dan padat.

"APA...?" Sakura tersontak kaget dan menatap balik Shikamaru yang telah melewatinya.

"Yang bener lho..?" tanya Sakura.

Shikamaru tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura lagi. Ia terus berjalan bersama sang kekasihnya, Temari.

Sasuke hanya tetap stay cool dengan gaya khasnya sedangkan Sakura berandai-andai kalau Sasuke juga mau meminangnya sama seperti pacar Shikamaru barusan.

Di lain pihak, Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Ngomong apa barusan? Kok ampe ke hal tunangan segala. Dasar nanas"

"Kali ini hanya sebuah ucapan. Aku juga bisa seagresif kamu"

Ucapan Shikamaru kembali mengunci bibir Temari untuk berucap lagi.

Temari hanya manyun di perjalanan pulangnya bersama Shikamaru.

Di dalam hati Shikamaru tanpa disadari Temari, Shikamaru telah menyambungkan kalimatnya tadi.

"_Seperti di bukit tadi"_

**-THE END-**

_Akhirnya kutemukan_

_Aku menemukan tempat untuk bersantai Tanpa gangguan pria-pria penggoda_

_Dan tanpa kusadari juga_

_Aku telah menemukan orang yang tepat_

_Shikamaru_

_Kau lah cintaku_

**Akhirnya selesai juga ni fic**

**Alhamdulillah**

**Maaf, jika endingnya kurang memuaskan**

**Akhirnya dari saya**

**Hanya meminta review**

**Tentang komentar-komentar aka para Reader mengenai fic saya ini**

**Bagaimana alur ceritanya**

**Dari kemaren-kemaren, saya banyak dapetin review berupa permintaan untuk update kilat, sedangkan komentar tentang fic saya ini kurang.**

**Jadi mohon bantuannya**

**Semoga fic saya di masa yang akan datang akan lebih baik karena review teman-teman semua**

**Jaa...**

Ucapan banyak terima kasih untuk

Hello Kitty cute

Kagome Sabaku

Min Cha 'ShikaTema

EMmA ShiKaTeMa

Putri Suna

Aika Ray Kuroba

Endah PinkPumpkin

Cahaya Violeta

CharLene Choi

ginli

Re-L'Kairi-chan

o0 Gui-gui 0o

Yue-chan4869

C dan F

Small Note : saya akan menyempatkan untuk membuat sequel untuk fic ini

Sebagai contoh sequel yang menceritakan kisah Shikamaru dan Temari di antara jam 02.09 pm-03.12 pm

Kira-kira apa yang terjadi ya..? di waktu yang lewat 60 menit ini.

Ha..ha..

#setan berukuran mungil bermunculan di keyboard

Yah..sudah nantikan sequel dari saya.

Oh ya..ingat!

Yang sequel diatas Cuma contoh.

**Ingat! hanya contoh**

Jangan ngebet banget dengan fic sequel tersebut

Tapi doakan saja, kalau suatu hari sequel tersebut bakal dipublish


End file.
